Cara Mia!
by Sonohrina
Summary: Sakura tiene un gemelo y un padre muy celosos, pero que ocurre cuando sakura se enamora de uno de los ninjas mas importantes de su aldea, que harán su padre y hermano para intentar alejarlo de ella y quien peleara contra el por el amor de sakura
1. Chapter 1

**CARA MIA!**

En la aldea oculta de la neblina estaban en la oficina del Mizukage, dos jóvenes de 21 años junto a su padre, Zabuza Momoshi es el mejor ninja de la Neblina, y sus dos hijos gemelos son los mejores allí al manejar la mente del enemigo y manipular el hielo a la perfección.

Haku Momoshi de 21 años es mayor que su hermana por 3 minutos, con cabello largo castaño, ojos color miel como su padre y su piel blanca y una personalidad dulce como su madre; la cual cambia al momento de batalla.

Sakura Momoshi de 21 años es la menor por 3 minutos, cabello rosa, ojos jade, piel blanca y personalidad dulce; codiciada por todos los hombres de la neblina y cualquier otro que conozca debido a su físico y personalidad.

**Muy bien chicos necesito que empaquen de todo, ya que irán a una misión de tiempo indefinido a Konoha, Zabuza te encargaras de llevarlos junto a este pergamino, entendido! –** dijo la Mizukage

**Si señora**- dijeron los tres al unísono.

Ya fuera de la oficina, los tres ninjas se dirigían a casa.

**Y exactamente qué haremos en Konoha papa –**dijo sakura

**Allá les explicaran todo ahora vamos para que empaquen ya que nos marchamos en la noche –**dijo zabuza tranquilo

En la aldea oculta entre la arena se hallaban los hijos del kazekage, quien les daba las instrucciones para una misión.

La hija mayor es Temari Sabaku No, de 24 años, rubia, ojos verde aceituna, piel blanca, cuerpo voluminoso, maestra en aire por medio de un abanico que usa en su espalda.

El segundo hijo es Kankuro Sabaku No, de 23 años, cabello castaño, piel bronceada, ojos color marrones, y maestro en marionetas.

El menor es Gaara Sabaku No, de 22 años, cabello rojo, ojos color agua marina, piel blanca, con un tatuaje en su frente, maneja la arena que lleva en una calabaza en su espalda.

**Bien chicos eso es todo pueden ir a empacar ya que salen en la noche, baki tú te iras con ellos –** dijo el Kazekage

**Si señor –** dijeron todos al unísono.

Se dirigieron a su casa para ir empacar y salir.

En konoha la Hokage está junto a un grupo de chicos y senseis a quienes les explica lo que deben hacer.

**Muy bien mocosos están aquí porque tendrán un entrenamiento junto a otros chicos de otras aldeas, para ser los ninjas elite de todas las aldeas s alguna los necesita allí estarán sin ninguna excusa, los juntare en equipos comenzando ahora equipo número 1 compuesto por – **dijo muy seria –

**Neji Hyuga de 23 años - **un chico de cabello largo castaño ojos color perla pertenece a él clan Hyuga con un cuerpo musculoso. –** Tenten Ama de 23 años- ** una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos color miel piel con bronceado ligero – **Rock Lee de 23 años –** un chico de cabello negro con un corte extraño y cejas gruesas y un cuerpo delgado nada musculoso – **y su sensei es Gai Maito – **con el mismo estilo que lee.

**El equipo número 2, compuesto por, Shikamaru Nara de 22 años –** Cabello castaño, recogido en una cola, ojos color miel pequeños, cuerpo musculoso, maestro en sombras y estrategias, perteneciente al clan Nara – **Ino Yamanaka de 22 años - ** rubia de cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta, con un flequillo, ojos azules, cuerpo voluminoso perteneciente al clan Yamanaka – **Chouji Akimichi de 22 años – **cabello castaño casi rojiso, gordito y miembro del clan Akimichi – **y su sensei es Azuma Sarutobi – **moreno de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones –

**El equipo número 3, compuesto por, Kiba Inusuka de 22 años –** Cabello castaño, ojos color marrones, cuerpo musculoso, su técnica es utilizada en conjunto con su perro aamaru de color blanco, perteneciente al clan Inusuka – **Hinata Hyuga de 22 años - ** cabello negro largo, con un pollina, ojos perlados, cuerpo voluminoso, heredera del clan Hyuga – **Shino Aburame de 22 años – **cabello castaño oscuro, cuerpo musculoso y miembro del clan Aburame – **y su sensei es Kurenai Yuhi –**cabello castaño oscuro, ojos rojos y piel blanca –

**El equipo número 4, compuesto por, Sasuke Uchiha de 22 años –** Cabello Azabache igual a sus ojos cuerpo musculoso y piel blanca, utiliza técnica de fuego y su Sharingan, único heredero y sobreviviente del clan Uchiha – **Karin Marfi de 22 años - ** cabello rojo largo, ojos rojos, cuerpo voluminoso,– **Suigetsu Hozuki de 22 años – **cabello blanco, cuerpo musculoso maneja el agua– **y su sensei es Yamato Lin –**cabello castaño, ojos negros y piel blanca maneja la madera–

**El equipo número 5, compuesto por, Kimimaru Hozuki de 23 años –** Cabello blanco, ojos verdes cuerpo musculoso y piel blanca, utiliza técnica con sus huesos – **Tayuya Marfi de 23 años - ** cabello rojo largo, ojos negros, cuerpo voluminoso,– **Haku Momoshi de 21 años el cual aún no llega a la aldea debe llegar mañana y su sensei es Jugo Lin –**cabello naranja y piel blanca

**El equipo número 6, compuesto por, Sabaku no Temari de 24 años, Kankuro Sabaku no de 23 años, Sabaku no Gaara de 22 años y su sensei es Baki Hushi, los cuales no llegan hasta mañana.**

**Por último el equipo número 7, compuesto por, Naruto Uzumaki de 22 años –** rubio, ojos azules cuerpo musculoso y piel bronceada, – **Sakura Momoshi de 21 años**, **que no llega hasta mañana y Sai Molte de 21 años –**cabello negro igual que sus ojos y piel blanca - **y su sensei será Kakashi Hatake – **cabello blanco una cicatriz en su rostro y ojos negros.

**Eso es todo los veo mañana para empezar las clases así que conózcanse y los que tienen integrantes que aún no llegan los conocerán mañana –**dijo antes de irse-

Y todos comenzaron a conversar y conocerse

Al otro día en la mañana dos equipos iban llegando a Konoha donde sus senseis se conocen y comienzan hablar.

**Baki como estas – **dijo zabuza saludando a su amigo-

**Cuanto tiempo Zabuza, estos son mis alumnos y los hijos del Kazekage –**índico señalando a los chicos.

**Un placer soy Zabuza Momoshi y ellos son mis hijos –**dijo inclinándose y señalando a los gemelos-

**Mucho gusto.-**dijeron los gemelos al unísono-

**Igualmente soy kankuro hermosa –** adulando a sakura-

**Idiota dejala tranquila, un placer soy temari –**dijo separando a kankuro de sakura-

**Un placer soy sakura y él es haku mi gemelo** –dijo sonriendo y señalando a haku-

**Un gusto** – dijo haku

**Y tu cómo te llamas** –dijo Sakura tocando el hombro de gaara quien había permanecido de espalda a todos.

**No hagas eso –**djo gaara volteando, pero tanto gaara como sakura se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro.

**Él es gaara mi hermano menor y es arisco así que no trates** –dijo temari con burla-

**Temari basta** – dijo gaara reaccionando

**De verdad eres asi, o solo lo dice porque son hermanos**- dijo haku poniéndose delante de sakura con cara de celos

**Bien chicos vámonos nos esperan –**dijo baki poniéndose en marcha junto a los demás mientras sakura y gaara quedaban atrás, hasta que Zabuza tomo a sakura de un brazo y mirando con celos a gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

En Konoha en el despachó de la Hokage Tsunade, se encontraban Chizune y los senseis de los equipos armados el día anterior.

**Muy bien hoy deben de estar llegando los chicos que faltan, Chizune necesito que los esperes en la entrada de Konoha, y ustedes busquen a sus alumnos para la reunión –**dijo la hokage muy seriamente.

**Si Lady Tsunade, con su permiso –**dijo kurenai seguida por los demás mientras salían del despacho-

Los ninjas de la arena y la neblina ya llevaban un rato caminando juntos; Baki y Zabuza ivan adelante hablando, gaara y sakura iban detrás de ellos y de últimos iban temari, kankuro y haku, el cual iba vigilando a gaara y su hermana.

**Narra Gaara:**

Íbamos todos juntos hacia Konoha cosa que me fastidio, ya que tenía suficiente con mi equipo, al conocernos algo llamo mi atención o mejor dicho alguien, que fue esa chica de pelo rosa, y no solo a mi sino al Shukaku. El cual no dejaba de fastidiarme para que hablara con ella o me acercara más a ella.

"**Vamos chico no seas tonto y terco, mírala que hace rato lo hiciste y ella te miro a ti directo a los ojos y sin tener miedo de ti" **dijo el shukaku

"**No se dé que hablas, ahora déjame en paz"-**dije ya fastidiado por el dolor de cabeza que me provocaba el shukaku.

"**no te hagas el que no te diste cuenta, porque tú también la viste a los ojos" –** dijo insistiendo el shukaku-

"**ya deja de molestarme" –** gruñí pero escuche algo que me distrajo pero no le preste atención.

**Disculpa –** escuche decir de nuevo pero volví a ignorarla

**No seas grosero, solo quiero ayudarte –**dijo de nuevo y mira ya cabreado por atreverse hablarme así.

**Que quieres –**dije muy seco

**Sé que tienes dolor de cabeza, así que ten tómatela y se te pasara en un instante –**dijo entregándome una pastilla, pero solo la mire mas no hice el intento de tomarla

**No gracias **–dije mirando al frente sin prestarle atención y en ese momento sentí su mano tomando la mía cosa que hizo que la mirara de inmediato a los ojos y allí sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna, nadie me había tocado ya que mi arena lo impedía pero porque ella pudo y acaso esto se siente con todos.

**No me importa si quieres o no tomártela, solo lo harás, así que no me hagas enojar y tómatela – **me dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su cara pero se veía nerviosa, pero aun así no me soltaba la mano.

**No sabes lo que haces –**le dije casi en susurro. **"chico no la asustes ella me gusta" **–dijo shukaku "**no te metas" –** gruñí de inmediato

**Si lose… además solo te distraigo de esa pelea interna que tienes –**dijo dejándome impresionado es decir como lo sabe

**Pero tranquilo no leo tu mente o por lo menos aun no –**dijo sonriendo y alejándose de mí dejando en mi mano la dichosa pastilla

No dije nada solo quede allí parado mirándola y escuchando al monstruo en mi interior que no me lo hacía fácil.

**Narra Sakura:**

Íbamos caminando todos tranquilos pero de repente me dio la impresión de escuchar un gruñido al girar pude notar que era gaara, el cual se veía enfadado y aparte de esas ojeras y ese ceño funcido, así como se notaba en su sien que tenía las venas inflamadas a causa de un dolor de cabeza, lo sé porque soy médico así que lo llame pero este me ignoro por lo que le dije de nuevo y miro le ofrecí una pastilla para aliviar su jaqueca y me ignoro, lo pueden creer intento ayudarlo y me ignora, luego vi en su mínima expresión como si discutiera con algo y allí supe que discutía con el mismo.

Lo tome de la mano y le entregue la pastilla pero al momento de tocarlo un escalofrió recorrió por mi columna vertebral haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos me puse nerviosa pero quedamos hablando así un momento, luego lo solté y seguí mi camino dejándole la pastilla en la mano y notando como la llevo a su boca y siguió caminando, acción que me hizo sonreír.

**Saku…** - le escuche decir a haku

**Dime –**dije aun sonriendo

**Que fue eso, acaso te gusto gaara –** dijo con el tono de celos a un 100% activado típico de él y papa.

**No me gusta, solo lo ayudaba con un dolor de cabeza **–respondí muy calmada

**Ahh si, y porque lo tomaste de la mano y te sonrojaste para luego darle una sonrisa **– dijo casi en susurro para que nadie oyera

**Vamos haku, deja los celos, apenas lo conozco, y soy médico por lo que ayudo cuando sé que alguien se siente mal **– le dije tranquila para que se calmara cosa que dio resultado aunque seguía con el ceño funcido y ahora caminábamos abrazados

**Narra Gaara**

Al verla irse, mire la pastilla y no se el porque me la tome sin objetar, luego de ello vi la entrada de la dichosa aldea, y pude notar a una mujer con un cerdo y un hombre de cabello blanco.

**Zabuza, Baki cuanto tiempo bienvenidos – **le escuche decir a la mujer – **supongo que ellos son tus hijos, son iguales a su madre **– dijo mirando y abrazando a cada gemelo

**Asi es un placer soy Haku–**dijo haku muy tranquilo

**Igualmente, yo soy Saura–**dijo la pelirosa-

**Ahmm así que tú eres mi estudiante perdida** – dijo un hombre de cabello blanco acercándose a ella

**Estudiante, disculpe pero no entiendo mi sensei es mi padre no usted** – le dijo sakura educadamente

No Cara. Ya no seré su sensei yo debo cederle mis estudiantes a la aldea de konoha y sus entrenadores lo siento – dijo Zabuza con cara seria mirando a sakura

**Lo entiendo, supongo que te marcharas de inmediato** – dijo haku serio

**Así es me iré esta noche luego de hablar con lady tsunade** – dijo zabuza mirando a sakura

**Si claro lo entiendo** – dijo sakura borrando su sonrisa y mirando al horizonte

Seguimos a la mujer y el tipo de cabello blanco, hasta llegar a un despacho donde se encontraba la hokage.

**Bienvenidos a konoha yo soy tsunade y me hare cargo de ustedes de hoy en adelante, haku y sakura ya tienen asignados sus equipos **– haku y sakura se miraron y asintieron

**Los demás seguirán igual, ahora les explico en que consiste todo esto –**dijo mirándonos seriamente- **fueron elegidos de las 5 naciones los mejores ninjas jóvenes, para entrenarse y formar un equipo elite que protegerá las mismas, deberán infiltrarse con grupos de contrabando, prostitución, atentados contra los kages y los señores feudales; ustedes no deben existir de ahora en adelante nadie debe saber lo que son por lo que los entrenamientos serán exhaustivos durante 6 meses máximo, olvídense de sus familiares no tendrán mucho tiempo para verlos, la nación que los necesite en un momento, inmediatamente partirán hacia allá, no deben existir relaciones amorosas entre ustedes, olvídense de sentimientos desde hoy la gente los vera pero ustedes deben de ser como una sombra, nade sabrá nada de ninguno de ustedes y en caso de que alguien se vuelva insistente y afectuoso deben avisarme para eliminar de su memoria cualquier cosa; entendieron esto. **–nos dijo mirándonos nosotros solo nos limitamos a asentir

**Bien entonces pueden irse, mañana temprano tendrán el primer entrenamiento –** dijo de golpe y levantándose de su asiento e impresionando a todos – **se acabó el trabajo por hoy, así que largo - **Íbamos camino a la puerta cuando de repente vuelve hablar

**Hey tú – **todos giramos – **la chica de cabello rosa, tú te pareces mucho a tu madre, eres igual de bella que ella **– dijo acercándose a la pelirosa que se encontraba a mi lado – **tu padre de seguro se comporta como cuando ella vivía… como todo un perro celador, pero sabes que esto me va dar problemas –**dijo tocando su cabello y mirándola de pe a cabeza

"**hey chico que le pasa a esta vieja con mi pelirosa, que no le haga nada porque la mato" –**dijo shukaku de repente

"**idiota ella no es ni será nada tuyo, no puede ni verte ni escucharte" –**gruñi

"**te la quieres quedar tu no es así, claro cómo te enamoraste no quieres compartir" –**dijo gruñendo

"**definitivamente estás loco" –** dije

**A que se refiere con que le dará problemas –**dijo haku

**Ella no da problemas, es muy educada como su madre –**dijo Zabuza nosotros solo podíamos ver y oir

**No lo digo por eso, si no que ella debe de pasar desapercibida y no será fácil, al igual que temari y las otras chicas elite son muy bellas y los hombres las verán y buscaran –**dijo suspirando- **en fin ya me las arreglare**

No nos quedó otra que salir de allí, e ir a nuestros respectivos apartamentos que casualmente estaban uno al lado de otro

**Narra Sakura**

Cuando llegamos al departamento, hablamos con papa este se despidió y se fue haku lo acompaño a la entrada de la aldea mientras yo estaba en el balcón de nuestro departamento, miraba la aldea cuando escuche un gruñido y voltee, en el balcón vecino estaba gaara, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño funcido.

**Gaara hola –** dije como si nada

**Hmp –** en serio eso fue todo lo que dijo

**No te enseñaron a responder un saludo, que grosero eres –**dije

**A ti no te enseñaron a no molestar a los demás –** dijo abriendo los ojos pero sin mirarme

**Uhmm.. ya sé que te pasa –**dije acercándome a su balcón con un brinco para quedar junto a el

**Hmp, según tú que me pasa –**dijo volteando a verme, pero al hacerlo quedamos muy cerca tanto que casi podíamos sentir el cuerpo del otro, lo raro es que nos quedamos mirando fijamente y al verlo a los ojos sonreí

**Gaara, sabias que tienes el color de ojos hermoso, tanto que los veo y me transmiten paz –**le dije sin rodeos, puesto a que siempre digo lo que creo

**Paz, hablas enserio, sabes que soy capaz de matarte aquí mismo –**dijo tomando fuerte mi cuello –** dime ahora sientes paz **

**No lo harás, además no eres malo, solo te criaron de una manera ruda lo puedo ver en tu expresión –** dije colocando mi mano sobre su mano en mi cuello

**Tú no sabes lo que soy, ni quien soy –**dijo molesto

**Tal vez no pero sé que no me harías daño, me dicen tus ojos y el cómo me tomas del cuello, yo no soy tu enemiga intento ser tu amiga – **le dije mirándolo a los ojos, el me miro también y me soltó

**Vete-** dijo groseramente

**Grosero, buenas noches –** le dije mientras le sonreía y me iba a mi departamento

**Narra Gaara: **

Al intentar apretar su cuello no pude sobre todo si me miraba fijamente a los ojos sin odio, pero porque shukaku no intervino es más mi jaqueca se esfumo en ese momento

"**se esfumo porque ella me da calma y porque te calma a ti también, admítelo la niña te gusta" –** dijo el shukaku

"**Como digas" **dije mirando la luna

Acaso ella surte un efecto en mí, que ni mis hermanos han podido


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente ya todos los grupos estaban reunidos con excepción del equipo de la arena y los gemelos.

**Bueno ya me estoy cansando de esperar –**dijo la hokage fastidiada.

**Pero Lady Tsunade, acabamos de llegar –**dijo chizune

**Si si como sea**, **gracias a dios ya llegaron** –dijo mirando hacia donde se veían los gemelos y los ninjas de la arena

Este acto hizo que todos volverán a mirar a los seis ninjas que se acercaban

**Oye, sasuke no crees que son lindas esas chicas** –dijo suigetsu

**Me da igual, de seguro son igual de fastidiosas que las demás** – dijo con fastidio

**Buenos días lamentamos la pequeña tardanza, pero kakashi no paso por nosotros y obviamente no sabíamos dónde estaba este lugar** –dijo baki disculpándose y mirando a kakashi con enojo

**Ohh, lo siento pero no pude pasar tuve que ayudar a una anciana en el camino y se me olvido** – dijo kakashi con una mano en la nuca

**Ya eso no importa baki ubícate con tu equipo a un lado, haku iras con el grupo del chico de cabello blanco y sakura tú con el equipo donde está el rubio con cara de anormal** –dijo señalando a cada lugar

**AAhhh NOOOOO…. COMO QUE ANORMAL ANCIANA** –dijo naruto enojado y gritando

**ANCIANA… REPITELO Y TE CASTRO** – dijo amenazante la hokage

**Narr Gaara:**

Luego de ubicarnos le indicaron a los gemelos donde iban, pero luego un rubio escandaloso comenzó a fastidiar la mañana. Mire a sakura a quien se le formo una pequeña sonrisa por la cómica escena, se encamino a su lugar pero no pudo acomodarse cuando de repente

**Oyeee tu eres mi nueva compañera no es así** -dijo el rubio escandaloso

**Asi es un placer soy sakura** –dijo con una leve sonrisa

**Yo soy naruto, sabes eres muy linda pero lamentablemente deja de sonreír porque ya tengo novia** –dijo naruto con superioridad y orgullo

**Me alegro por ti** –dijo sakura como si nada

**No enserio, es mejor que lo sepas de una vez para que no te ilusiones y luego te duela más** –dijo naruto ya volviéndome loco por sus idioteces

**Naruto basta que te hizo creer que ella gusto de ti** – dijo un pálido chico de cabello negro

**Me está sonriendo no es obvio** –dijo mirando al pelinegro

**Idiota ella solo es amable porque cree que eres un niño especial, por ciento soy sai tu otro compañero mucho gusto sakura **–dijo girándose para ver a sakura

**Igualmente –**dijo con otra sonrisa

**Ya ya mocosos dejen a la chica ya luego se conocerán, ahora los dejare con sus senseis para que todos juntos hagan los mismos ejercicios –**dijo la hokage desapareciendo

**Primero quiero que se presenten los nuevos para el resto los conozcan, yo soy gay su sensei preferido y el que despertara la llama de la juventud en todos** - dijo un tipo raro vestido con mallas verdes

"**eso es un sensei que vergüenza chico" –** dijoel shukaku-

"**enserio ****ya deja de molestar" –** gruñí

**Bueno yo soy temari sabaku noun placer –** le escuche decir a temari con entusiasmo

**Yo Kankuro sabaku no –**dijo kankuro.

**Son hermanos.. genial –**dijo el rubio escandaloso

**Así es –**dijo kankuro

**Soy Gaara sabaku no**–dije mirando al frente sin prestar atención

**Tú también eres su hermano –**dijo el rubio.

**Naruto cállate y deja de fastidiar es obvio que son familia –**dijo un pelinegro que no me callo nada bien, el mismo poso su mirada en sakura que estaba detrás de naruto

**Bueno un placer yo soy Haku Momoshi –**dijo muy amablemente

**Yo soy baki el sensei de los sabaku no –**dijo

**Solo faltas tú linda cómo te llamas yo soy Kimimaro** – dijo un peliblanco tomando de las manos a sakura cosa que me hiso hervir la sangre

**Escuse, yo soy Sakura Momoshi** – dijo con amabilidad y quitando gentilmente las manos de ese imbécil

**Espera eres hermana de mi compañero** – dijo kimimaro acercándose a ella

**Así es** –dijo alejándose de el, cosa que me alegro ya que ella no siguió su jueguito

**Narra Sakura:**

Ok… definitivamente aca nadie era normal, como puede ese chico tomarme de las manos sin siquiera conocer mi nombre, ahh si es atrevido

**Y si comenzamos a entrenar y tu dejas de coquetearle a la primera chica que veas** – dijo el pelinegro de hace un rato

**Sasuke que pasa celoso de mi otra vez –**dijo muy sonriente kimimaro

**Si claro como digas –** dijo con el tono desinteresado.

Luego de esta pequeña discusión todos se presentaron, todos me cayeron bien menos ese kimimaro y una tal karin. Luego de ellos comenzamos a entrenar

**Bien chicos ahora llamare a uno por uno ya que quiero que destruyan algo con su especialidad a ver que tan buenos son**–dijo asuma, y luego de un rato

**Muy bien solo nos faltan los tres**– dijo kurenai

**Haku pasa tú por favor **– pidió jugo su sensei

**Narra Gaara: **

**Está bien – **dijo con amabilidad se paró en frente del señuelo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo destrozó con las seimbos

**Oye eso estuvo excelente haku** – grito naruto

**Bien hecho haku ahora gaara pasa tú** –dijo kakashi

Solo tuve que ponerme allí y dirigir mi arena al señuelo y listo.

**Ok..eso es genial debes enseñarme a manejar la arena gaara** –dijo naruto acercándose a mi

**Hmp** –lo ignore y camine a mi lugar

**Enserio ya teníamos suficiente con neji y sasuke ahora otro más que no sabe hablar** –dijo fastidiándome al compararme

**Naruto déjalo, sakura solo falta tú–**le escuche decir a baki y me dio curiosidad ver que manejaba

**Claro sensei–**dijo sakura sonriendo, solo vi que se dirigió al campo y miro el señuelo sin realizar ningún movimiento

**Listo sensei–**dijo sakura extrañando a todos

**Oye niña no entendiste que debíamos destruir el señuelo no mirarlo** – dijo karin

**Oh, acaso debía explotar** – le dijo sakura educadamente

**Pues no veo que hicieras algo acaso eres inútil** – dijo karin de manera burlona

**Davvero..**– dijo sakura sonriendo

**Que es eso no entiendo me estas insultando** – dijo karin enojada

**Basta karin ella solo hablo en su idioma natal**– dijo gai –**sakura linda debías destruir al señuelo como si fuera un enemigo –**dijo con amabilidad pero con tono serio

**Según la charla que dio la hokage debemos de ser discretos y eso incluye los ataques**–dijo sakura muy amablemente

**Si pero no entiendo tu punto –** dijo kakashi

**Porque no se acerca y toca el señuelo –**dijo sakura señalando al muñeco

"**hey chico tu entiendes algo porque yo no entiendo" –**dijo shukaku de repente

"**idiota" –**gruñí

**Bien veamos** **–** dijo kakashi tocando el señuelo el cual al ser tocado se desarmo en miles de pedazos dejando a la vista puro hielo

**Molto bene, saku –**dijo haku

**grazie –**dijo ella colocándose al lado de haku

**Sakura eso es excelente pero como lo hiciste –**dijo kiba

Ella solo le sonrió, y miro a los senseis –**muy bien hecho sakura, ahora pueden irse nos veremos en dos horas para seguir –**dijo yamato

**Narra Sakura**

Cuando dijeron que nos podíamos retirar haku y yo nos sentamos debajo de un árbol a comer, cuando llegan temari y kankuro

**Hola –** dijo kankuro sonriendo

**Podemos almorzar con ustedes –** dijo temari

**Claro -** Dije

**Sakura como hiciste eso fue genial y tu haku eres muy rápido no vimos ni cuando sacaste las agujas –** dijo naruto sentándose con nosotros

**Naruto debes perdir permiso para interrumpir un almuerzo –**dijo hinata aun de pie

**Tranquila siéntate con nosotros no nos molesta además somos compañeros después de todo –**dije

**Eh.. gracias–**me dijo

**Sakura haku temari y kankuro ella es mi novia –**dijo orgulloso naruto tomándola de la mano

**Me alegro–** dijo haku

**Que le viste, acaso te obligo–**dijo sai parado detrás de naruto

**Idiota no fue asi yo la amo y ella a mí –**dijo naruto enojado

**Naruto ya tranquilo-** dijo hinata

**Si cálmate, podemos comer con ustedes** –dijo kiba al lado de sino

**claro** – respondimos todos

**Oye donde está mi pollo**- dijo naruto al mirar a un lado noto que akamaru lo estaba comiendo- **oyeeee KIBA TU PERRO ME DEJO SIN POLLO **– dijo enojado y triste por no poder comer su pollo

todos comenzamos a reír al ver la cara de que puso naruto, al mirar alrededor todos los equipos comían pero note que alguien faltaba

**Oye temari donde esta gaara–** le dije

**Supongo que fue a comer él nunca come con nosotros siempre lo hace solo- **me dijo llevando un bocado a su boca, en eso me levanto

**Enseguida vuelvo** –dije sonriente

**Saku a dónde vas** – dijo haku

**Ya me llene, así que iré a caminar para que se me pase, naruto quieres comer lo que deje** – le pregunte y se le ilumino la cara

**Claroooo** – dijo tomando mi almuerzo

**Sakura** – dijo haku mirándome con desconfianza

**Solo caminare ok**- dije poniéndome en marcha

Llevaba unos minutos caminando cuando sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo cosa que por instinto me hizo girar

**Sakura calma soy kimimaro, lamento haberte asustado** –me dijo

**Dime se te ofrece algo kimimaro** –dije muy tranquila

**Sabes te vi caminar y quería saber algo** –dijo acercándose un poco a mi

**Dime **–dije alejándome de el

**Tú tienes novio sakura, porque si no tienes me encantaría serlo yo **–dijo con un todo de coqueteo

**No tengo y si lo quisiera no serias tu grazie** –le dije serie alejándome más de él y poniéndome en camino a donde están mi hermano y los demás, pues él no me caía nada bien y no me daba confianza

**Sabes te ves más deliciosa cuando hablas en italiano, porque te vas, y porque dices eso solo déjame besarte y cambiaras de idea** –dijo girándome hacia él y abrazándome por la cintura quedando muy cerca mi rostro del de él.

**Suéltame o te aseguro que no respondo** –le dije enojada pero sin gritar

**Que ahora eres agresivamente delicada, eso me provoca aun mas** – dijo acercándose a mí

**Te dije que no quiero** –no quería congelarlo así que tenía que controlar mis pensamientos para poder empujarlo sin convertirlo en un cubito de hielo

Él se acercaba más y yo aún no controlaba nada para empujarlo – hay no él iba a besarme, mi primer beso con alguien que no quiero y que me cae mal- haku donde estas pensé cerrando mis ojos fuertemente

De repente sentí como una mano me tapaba la boca y kimimaro besaba esa mano, al abrir mis ojos y mirar al dueño de la mano lo vi.. era el!

**Narra Gaara:**

Ya había terminado de almorzar en una de las ramas de un árbol, cuando escuche que alguien caminaba al bajar la mirada vi que era sakura no venía sola o al parecer ella no sabía eso, más atrás estaba kimimaru cuando veo que la toma del brazo

**Sakura calma soy kimimaro, lamento haberte asustado** –le dijo con calma, pero algo me decía que no estaba allí por casualidad

**Dime se te ofrece algo kimimaro** –dijo muy tranquila

**Sabes te vi caminar y quería saber algo** –dijo acercándose un poco a ella cosa que comenzó a hervir mi sangre

"**calma chico deja los celos, aunque a mí también me enoja asi que porque no lo matamos" **dijo shukaku

"**no molestes ahora" **dije fastidiado

**Dime **–dijo ella alejándose de él **"bien hecho linda aléjate de ese idiota"** dijo shukaku en mi mente lo ignore

**Tú tienes novio sakura, porque si no tienes me encantaría serlo yo **–dijo con un tonito desagradable haciéndome enojar aún más **"o lo matas tu o lo mato yo chico"** estuve de acuerdo con shukaku

**No tengo y si lo quisiera no serias tu grazie** –le dijo muy seria "bravo linda as se habla" acaso shukaku no se calla, y en definitiva me alegro oír su respuesta

**Sabes te ves más deliciosa cuando hablas en italiano, porque te vas y porque dices eso solo déjame besarte y cambiaras de idea** –dijo girándola hacia él y abrazándola por la cintura quedando muy cerca de su rostro. **"Este maldito la va a besar" **ok creo que hoy matare a alguien

**Suéltame o te aseguro que no respondo** –dijo muy enojada

**Que ahora eres agresivamente delicada, eso me provoca aún más** – dijo acercándose a ella

**Te dije que no quiero** –al oírla no tuve que pensarlo cuando ya me encontraba abajo junto a ella y con mi mano en sus labios impidiendo que kimimaro la besara a ella, lo único que logro fue besar mi mano

**Pero que mierda –**dijo alejándose de ella y de mi

**Valla kimimaru me alagas pero no me gustan los hombres –**le dije muy serio y poniéndome delante de ella

**Oye monstruo porque interrumpes –**dijo mirándome con odio

**Gracias gaara** –dijo ella tomando mi brazo y quedando a mi lado

**Oh vamos sakura prefieres a un monstruo, asesino y no a mí** –dijo mirándola y señalándome

**Kimimaru dime cuando usas tus huesos no te convierte eso en un monstruo y acaso no has asesinado aquí todos somos asesinos y monstruos** – dijo enojada pero nunca levantando la voz

**Esto no se queda así, cuando quiero algo lo tengo** – me dijo en amenaza

**Sabes cuando quiero matar a alguien lo logro **– dije mirándolo con enojo, El imbécil se fue dejándome asolas son sakura

**Gaara gracias, lamento mucho esto fue mi culpa por no prestar atención **–dijo ella apenada

**No pasa nada –**le dije con calma

**Enserio te agradezco, porque él quería robar mi primer beso - ** dijo ella

"**su primer beso… chico es pura perfecta para nosotros ahora si más te vale que la enamores" **dijo shukaku

"**no te metas en donde no te llaman shukaku"** le dije enojado

"**el perfume de ella me llama tanto como te llaman sus labios para que la beses"** dijo shukaku

"**De que mierda hablas"** dije pero él no respondió más

**No es nada, deberíamos de ir con los demás- **dije como si nada-** pero antes deberías devolverme mi brazo **– al escuchar eso se puso tan roja como mi cabello cosa que me agrado y me hizo sonreír

**Claro, disculpa –**dijo separándose rápido de mí y comenzando a caminar

**Narra Sakura**

Cuando llegamos donde estaban todos vi a haku enojado cosa que es extraña y de repente se lanza con un puñetazo contra gaara pero su arena lo protegió

**Haku estás loco! Que te pasa porque intentas golpear a gaara –**dije sorprendida y molesta

**Y que quieres que haga cuando kimimaro me dijo que gaara intento abusar de ti al querer besarte a la fuerza **–dijo enojado mirando a gaara – **y lo peor es que no entiendo que haces con el** – dijo

**Eso te dijo kimimaro** – dijo gaara cruzado de brazos

**Tú no me hables idiota** – dijo haku molesto

**HAKU! Gaara no me hizo y no intento hacerme nada, al contrario él fue quien me ayudo cuando kimimaru me quiso obligar a besarlo y me amenazó diciendo que me iba a tener tarde o temprano** –al decirle esto y tomar la mano de haku el me creyó no solo porque cree en mi si no porque le mostré lo que paso

**Kimimaro eres un pedazo de porca troia, como es posible que intentaras ponerme en contra de gaara cuando fue el quien cuido de sakura –**dijo molesto

**Te están engañando haku, el amenazo a sakura** –dijo mirando a gaara

**Dime te gusto besar la mano de gaara, acaso ahora cambiaras de bando** – dijo haku

**Como sabes eso** –dijo atonito kimimaro

**Lo vi, sakura y yo podemos mostrar lo que hemos visto con solo tocar la mano del otro **–dijo enfurecido por el descaro de su compañero de equipo – **si te veo a solo un paso de ella te juro que te castro y te hago comer a tu amigo para que nunca más te atrevas a engañarme**

**Ya basta que ocurre aquí, no llevan ni un día conociéndose y ya hay problemas –**dijo azuma enojado

**No sensei no ocurre nada** –dijo kimimaro enojado

**Si no pasa nada –**dijo haku

Al terminar el otro entrenamiento cada quien se dirigió a su casa, me duche, cene y al irme a dormir solo pude pensar en él, definitivamente me encanto sentir su mano en mis labios y sobre todo que él me protegió **"Garra será posible que me estés gustando"**


	4. Chapter 4

Luego del inconveniente el entrenamiento comenzó pero los senseis le tenían una sorpresa a los chicos

**Narra Sakura**

**Chicos escuchen –**dijo kakashi**- sabemos que son buenos en sus técnicas de combates y todo eso, pero necesitan saber de todo**.

**A que se refiere –**dijo neji

**Simple, deben saber bailar, cantar, actuar, deben hacer gimnasia, tocar instrumentos, y muchas cosas más** –dijo como si nada haciendo que todos los chicos se miraran extrañados

**es enserio** –dijo neji levantando una ceja

**yo no canto y mucho menos bailo** – dijo sasuke

**hmp paso** –dijo gaara

**se supone que protegeremos las cinco naciones, que tiene que ver el actuar en todo esto** – dijo sai

**es cierto es decir, yo no hago nada de eso, mucho menos gimnasia** –dijo karin

**AAhhh NOOOOO…. YO NO SE HACER NADA DE ESO ** –dijo naruto enojado y gritando

**Cállense y escuchen bien** – dijo amenazante la hokage apareciendo de repente –** si harán eso hay una razón y es que ustedes deben infiltrarse, acaso no me escucharon cuando les explique todo de este equipo elite**

**Igual no tendremos opción asi que mejor empezamos a entrenar –** dijo shikamaru bostezando

**Yo veo que todos se quejan y tienen mala cara pero hinata tu bailas ballet, shino tocas el violín, kiba haces gimnasia, ino tu tuviste clases de actuación, shikamaru tu sabes gimnasia, chouji eres cheff, tenten tú haces gimnasia, neji tocas el piano, lee tocas flauta temari tocas el bajo, kankuro la bateria, gaara la guitarra electrica, sasuke también, suigetsu bailas ballet, karin tu bailas lambada, naruto tu tocas guitarra, sai tu bailas vals, kimimaro actuas, tayuyá tu bailas y todos estuvieron en clases de canto – **dijomirando cada uno que nombraba –

**Ustedes creen que fueron elegidos porque si, ustedes están elegidos desde el dia de su nacimiento y sus padres los metieron en una actividad porque asi se les indico** – dijo baki

**Esperen entonces que hacen los gemelos porque a ellos no los nombraron** – dijo kiba enojado-

**Ohh claro, se me olvido** – dijo tsunade - ** haku y sakura estuvieron desde los dos años en clases de canto, baile, actuación, gimnasia, música se me olvido algo repetidos – **le escuche decir a la hokage lo cual me ofendió

**Repetidos? –**pregunto haku

**Narra Gaara:**

Esto debe de ser un chiste hacer eso si ya con la estúpido guitarra tuve mucho

"**chico nuestra chica baila o algo no escuche"** -dijo el shukaku

"**no dijeron nada de ellos, supongo que no hacen nada"** –dije fastidiado

**Esperen entonces que hacen los gemelos porque a ellos no los nombraron** – le escuche decir a kiba

**Ohh claro, se me olvido** – dijo la hokage - ** haku y sakura estuvieron desde los dos años en clases de canto, baile, actuación, gimnasia, música se me olvido algo repetidos – **dijo mirando a los gemelos

"**tanto hacen"** -dijo el shukaku

"**hmp"** –dije fastidiado

**Repetidos? –**pregunto haku con cara de ofensa

**Claro que si acaso no son gemelos** –dijo ella muy tranquila

**Esperen tanto hacen ellos** – pregunto naruto confundido

**Si ** –dijo la hokage

**Es bueno saber que no trabajaremos mucho con ustedes **–dijo jugo

**Ahora tomen posiciones para comenzar a practicar gimnasia –**dijo kurenai

La mayoría estábamos sudando como nunca antes, la gimnasia es patética, lo peor fue que colocaron a las chicas delante de nosotros lo que hacía que alguno de los chicos hicieran comentarios incluyendo a shukaku

"**esta niña me volverá loco mira como levanta su pierna"** – comento el shukaku

"**callate" –** respondí-

**Oye kiba no crees que sakura maneja muy bien su cuerpo, imagínala en una cama haciendo eso –** le escuche decir a a kimimaro

"**porque no lo matas, ese maldito me saca de quicio" –** gruño shukaku, yo solo lo ignore

**Sakura estás haciéndolo mal –**dijo karin mirando a sakura

**Que está haciendo mal sakura según tu karin –**dijo yamato quien evaluaba la gimnasia y castigaba a quien se equivocara

**Sostenerse con las manos y elevar todo su cuerpo hasta abrir las piernas y luego sostenerse con una mano y girar atrás –**dijo karin

**No veo que ella se halla equivocado **–dijo neji

**Pues si lo hizo, es muy mala –**dijo karin burlándose de la pelirosa

**Si soy tan mala porque no me enseñas como es karin –**dijo sakura muy educadamente pero retándola con la mirada y una sonrisa gentil en su rostro, cosa que hizo que yo sonriera

"**ahahah asi se habla cara" –**dijo emocionado shukaku

**Yo lo hago muy bien, tu eres la que debes practicar–**dijo karin

**Está bien lo hare y luego lo harás tu** – dijo la pelirosa

**Muy bien sakura hazlo** – dijo azuma mientras los demás miraban, sakura coloco sus manos en el piso, comenzó a elevar sus piernas de manera suave, firme y elegantemente unidas yo solo podía ver su rostro y cuerpo con esa seguridad y elegancia con la que se movía, cuando se paró completamente de manos quito una de sus manos sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano, y comenzó a separar sus piernas a los lados, al estar niveladas sus piernas las volvió a subir y se impulsó con la mano que la sostenía y dio una vuelta hacia atrás delicadamente quedando de pie

**EHHHH SAKURA ESO FUE GENIAL –**grito naruto

**Saku felicidades –**dijeron las chicas emocionadas abrazándola

**gracias** – solo la veía como se le lanzaban todos encima felicitándolas por haber humillado a karin, pero ella parecía distante esperando algo mas

**muy bien sakura ** –dijo el anotando algo en su cuaderno

**Karin te toca hazlo** –dijo ino

**No gracias –** dijo girándose enojado

**Olvídalo karin, se acabó** **el entrenamiento pueden irse** – dijo azuma

**Narra Sakura:**

Todos me felicitaban por ser buena en gimnasia pero no me sentía bien, esperaba que otra persona me dijera lo hiciste bien sakura, pero tenía el consuelo de que tal vez me observo

**Nos vemos mañana chicos** – grito naruto

**Todos se despidieron, saku nos vamos –**dijo haku abrazándome por un lado –**bonita que te pasa**

**Nada, solo quiero descansar –** le dije colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Comenzamos a caminar no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería ir a la casa y dormir, aun íbamos caminando cuando escuchamos a alguno de los chicos

**Hey repetidos**–dijo temari riendose

**Tu tambien**– dijo haku

**Relájate es broma**– dijo abrazando a haku

**Ahahah claro –**le respondió el

**Sakura hola** – dijo kankuro

**Como estas** –le dije

**No tan bien como tú con esa agilidad que suerte tienes, a mí me duele todo el cuerpo** –sonreí mientras él ponía cara de dolor, pero mi risa se esfumo al ver a gaara allí a un lado sin ni siquiera saludar

**Oigan porque no cenamos juntos hoy** –dijo temari

**Excelente idea–**le escuche decir a kankuro

"**sakura deja de mirarlo" –**me dije a mi misma apartando la mirada de mi pelirojo – **"espera, mi, oh por dios, me gusta gaara" –**iva tan metida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando haku me llamo

**Sakura te estoy hablando** –dijo haku poniéndose enfrente de mi

**Dime –**le respondí

**Cara que pasa** – me dijo mi hermano un poco preocupado

**Eh,no nada** – respondí

**Tu sai che non** – me dijo en nuestro idioma oh oh me descubrió

**Parliamo dopo.**– le dije sonriendo

**Esta bien** – dijo

**Y bien comeremos juntos hoy–**pregunto kankuro

**Claro**–dije

**Narra Gaara**

Algo le pasaba a sakura, estaba distante parecía pensar mucho

"**preguntale que le ocurre" –**dijo shukaku de repente

"**de que hablas" –**gruñí

"**ella nos gusta"** **–** dijo

"**No lo creo" –**respondí

"**mira chico, lo que tu sientes yo lo siento, y cada vez que la vemos tu corazón se enloquece y la miras mucho, ya deja el orgullo y háblale" –**dijo provocándome un dolor de cabeza horrible

**Gaara que esperas ven –**le escuche decir a temari

**hmp –**fue lo único que respondí

**llegamos cenaremos aquí en casa –** dijo kankuro sonriendo

**bien yo les ayudo en la cocina, sakura porque no te sientas así te sentirás mejor –** dijo haku

**Estas enferma –** pregunte de repente haciendo que todos me miren

**No pero gracias por preguntar –** me respondió con una sonrisa

**Si si gracias –**dijo haku colocándose delante de ella

**Bien haku vamos –**dijo temari jalando a haku a la cocina

**Bien yo también ayudo –**dijo kankuro dejándonos solos a sakura y a mi

"**Dile algo idiota" –**me dijo shukaku

"**cállate"–** dije

"**dile algo, DILE QUE ME GUSTA, QUE NOS GUSTA, QUE A TI TE GUSTA TE VUELVE LOCO"–**dijo gritándome y dándome más dolor de cabeza, pero el dolor desapareció de repente pero sentí unos dedos en mis sienes, al abrir los ojos encontré a sakura mirándome y pasando parte de su chacra a mi

**Que haces –**pregunte confundido pero no pude apartarla

**Tienes dolor de cabeza solo te ayudo-** me dijo sonriendo

**Como lo sabes** – le pregunte con curiosidad

**Por tu expresión casi inexistente**, **eres muy serio sabes** – me dijo amablemente

**hmp**- fue lo único que respondí, mientras la miraba y sentía como trataba mi jaqueca-

**Puedo preguntarte algo–** me dijo yo solo asentí

**Yo..eh.. no importa** –me dijo quitando sus manos, pero la detuve, me levante del asiento teniendo una de sus manos sostenida con la mía

**acompáñame** – le dije mientras nos dirigíamos al balcón, al llegar allí solo me quede mirando como anochecía

**que ocurre para que vinimos aquí** – me pregunto

**tú no eres normal a las demás personas** – le dije

**no entiendo, quieres decirme que no te agrado** – me pregunto con cierta desilusión en sus ojos

**no eh dicho eso**- dije acercándome mas a ella

**Entonces, no logro entenderte** –me dijo

**Haces que sienta ciertas cosas que no había sentido** –dije muy tranquilo mirándola a los ojos

**Sientes que tienes un lio en tu cabeza y..** –ella se quedó callada

**Así es**–dije acercándome más- **ya que solo pienso en ti y no solo por eso no entiendo porque me enojo aún más cuando alguien se te acerca con otras intenciones – **le dije mirando su reacción notando sus mejillas sonrojadas

**Me celas**–dijo con un hilo de voz

**si** –le dije

**piensas en mi** –dijo mirándome a los ojos

**si** –le dije mirándola a los ojos

**yo también pienso en ti**– dijo aumentando su sonrojo

**quiero saber porque es eso, yo no lo entiendo** –le dije

**gaara yo lo siento porque me gustas pero yo te gusto** –me dijo bajando el rostro

"**SI DILE QUE SI TE GUSTA"** –grito shukaku

**Si me gustas** –le dije levantando su rostro

Sin planearlo quedo su rostro muy cerca del mío y nos mirábamos a los ojos, empezamos a acercarnos para besarnos pero

**Sakura, gaara donde están** ** - **llamo temari, haciendo que nos separamos rápidamente

**Aquí estamos**–dijo ella

**Oh bien, puedes ayudarme con algo saku- ** dijo ella

**Por supuesto** –le dijo mientras se iba del balcón sin antes mirarme y salir

"**chico ella siente lo mismo, casi la besas"**no dije nada solo mire llegar la anochecer

luego de comer los gemelos se fueron pero sakura y yo no pudimos hablar más ya que haku estaba siempre en medio; a la mañana siguiente fuimos al entrenamiento, hacíamos posiciones de mano y todo eso, pero en uno de los ejercicios a sakura le toco con sasuke, quien le decía cosas como estas muy linda, eres muy buena con ese jutsu, tu cabello es muy suave y bla bla, solo lograba enojarme mas

pero llegue al punto cuando el fingió tropezarse y caer encima de ella casi besándola pero me encargue de que no lo pudiera hacer, ya que con mi arena lo jale del tobillo y callo a un lado

**Mierda** –le oí susurrar al no lograr su cometido

**sasuke estas bien –**le pregunto sakura a sasuke

**si hermosa solo me tropecé –**dijo mirándola

**a ok –**dijo ella encontrándose con mi mirada

**oyeeee disculpa tu eres sakura** –dijo un chico que apareció de repente

**así es porque** –dijo mirándola

**tengo que decirte que me gustas mucho quisieras salir conmigo** – dijo acercándose mucho a ella

**no lo siento** – dijo extrañada

**acepta estas rosas como muestra de mi amor**– dijo el bastardo entregándole las susodichas rosas

**yo las tomare por ella**–dijo haku mientras le quitaba las rosas al chico de mas manos y se las estrellaba en el rostro –**para la próxima intenta regalarle algo sin espinas asi no te dolerá tanto**

**Estás loco –**le dijo el chico

**haku ya basta -**dijo ella

"**ahahahahhaha bien hecho"**dijo shukaku

"**estoy de acuerdo contigo"** le dije

"**toma nota no será fácil que su hermano te acepte"** dijo shukaku

"**callate"** dije pero él no respondió más

**Como es posible que hagas eso quien te crees que eres**– decía el chico

**Su hermano y a quien deberías de ganarte primero –**dijo sacando unos sembos y mostrándolos para asustar al chico

**Narra Sakura**

Hay dios mi hermano está en el mayor nivel de celos

**Haku cálmate no saldré con él ni siquiera me atrae –**dije amablemente

**Bien ahora lárgate** – dijo y el chico salió huyendo

**Así morirás sola** – dijo karin

**No sola pero yo decidiré quien es bueno para ella** – dijo haku molesto

**Quiere decir que hay que preguntarte a ti primero si ella puede salir** –dijo sasuke

**Exacto –**dijo molesto haku

**Es bueno saberlo** –dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos

**Cara puedo hablar contigo** – me pregunto haku

**Si claro** –le respondí y nos alejamos del grupo

**El te gusta verdad – **dijo de repente

**Espera que o más bien quien –**dije nerviosa

**gaara** –dijo sentándose debajo de un árbol

**si así es –**le respondí y con un gesto me pidió que me sentara a su lado


	5. Chapter 5

**Narra Sakura:**

Me senté junto a haku, suspiro y supuse que ya era el momento de la charla.

**Cara yo sé que siempre has tenido chicos a tu alrededor y eso me estresa** –me dijo mirando hacia donde los demás hablaban – **pero sea el chico que sea** **sigues siendo la misma, pero últimamente estas distraída supongo que se el porque o mejor dicho por quién** – dijo mirándome

**Que quieres decir** –le pregunte mientras jugaba con una de sus manos

**Saku sabes que a mí no me engañas y obviamente no puedes ocultarme nada** – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano – **soy tu hermano, nacimos juntos es más compartimos el vientre de mama, así como tú sabes todo de mi yo sé todo de ti – **dijo sonriendo

**Eso lo sé** – dije mientras me acomodaba y recostaba mi cabeza en sus piernas – **es solo que debes prometerme que no intentaras matarlo –** le suplique mientras acariciaba una de sus manos

**Ya lo hubiera hecho saku, sé que él te gusta es más que obvio y creo que también le gustas, sobre todo porque cuando kimimaro quiso besarte a la fuerza él no lo permitió y mi saku eso es un punto para el pero aún le falta **– dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello

**Celoso **–le dije mientras él sonreía por mi comentario- **pero yo no sé lo que siento haku, mi corazón se acelera si él se está cerca, si está allí necesito mirarlo e incluso cuando me dijo que sentía lo mismo estuve a punto de dejar que me besara porque deseo que lo haga – **haku me interrumpió con una venita en su sien

**A punto de que –**dijo con un tic en su ojo –

**Pero no paso, relájate –**le dije sonriendo

**Ok ok. Algún día pasara pero antes de que lo hagas debes de estar segura de que sientes –**me dijo jugando con mechones de mi cabello

**Haku te amo** – le dije mientras lo abrace como podía por nuestra posición

**Sabes que yo también te amo** –me dijo besando mi frente

**Haku yo no soy la única a la que le gusta alguien verdad** – le dije y él Se sonrojo y miro a otro lado

**Tal vez **–me dijo sin mirarme

**Tayuyá te llamo mucho la atención** – le dije mientras el volvía a mirarme

**Y como no tienes idea saku pero tal vez a ella le guste sasuke –**me dijo

**Y porque no hablas con ella** – le pregunte

**Todo a su tiempo saku** – mientras comenzó hacerme cosquillas

**Ahahahahah de.. detente porfa** –intentaba decir

**Bien vamos** – dijo mientras nos levantábamos e íbamos con los demás

**Narra gaara:**

Los gemelos estaban hablando lejos de nosotros veía como sakura se acomodaba en las piernas de haku y él le acariciaba el cabello

**Gaara** – le escuche decir a temari

**Hmp** –respondí

**Necesito hablar contigo** – la mire mientras ella se ponía delante de mi

**Que quieres** – le dije

**A ti te gusta sakura verdad** –me dijo de repente

**Que** –respondí

**No mientas, siempre la miras, la otra vez preguntaste preocupado si le ocurrió algo y en el balcón estoy segura de que algo pasaba no es así** –me dijo segura

**No sé de qué hablas** – dije mirándola

**No somos idiotas haku, kankuro y yo pensamos exactamente lo mismo** –me dijo

**No seas idiota** –le dije

**Podemos ayudarte a conquistarla gaara, es hora de que conozcas el amor y todo eso** –me dijo

**Estas loca** –le respondí enojado – **no necesito su ayuda en nada y mucho menos para conquistar a sakura **– le dije mientras me alejaba de ella

**Gaara espera **–llamo

**Escucha, si ella me gusta y no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie más, es mi problema si la cortejo o** **no **–dije para alejarme de ella

Mientras me alejaba de temari vi a sakura sobre la espalda de haku y naruto, lee y otros les decían algo y ellos se reían y sakura se bajada de la espalda de haku.

**Bien gusanos dejen las niñerías, yo soy anco y voy a suplantar azuma por una semana** –dijo una mujer al parecer amargada

**Disculpe y eso porque** –pregunto hinata

**No es asunto de ustedes ahora a entrenar** – dijo groseramente

**Que grosera mi hina fue amable** – discutió naruto

**Cállense moco…** - se quedó callada al ver a los gemelos – **ustedes son hijos de zabuza no es** así –dijo mirando a los gemelos

**Así es** –respondió haku, sakura no dijo nada

**Eres igual de galán que tu padre, y supongo que un excelente ninja** – dijo mientras abrazaba a haku

**Pero tú** –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sakura- **tienes el mismo rostro de zorra que tu madre** –dijo agresivamente delante de sakura

**Perdone que fue lo que dijo** –respondió sakura

**Oh porfavor, acaso no sabes la verdad sobre tu madre, ahh cierto cuando nacieron ella murió** –dijo ella

**Que le pasa** – dijo ino enojada

**Esto no es tu asunto niña** –respondió – **tu mocosa eres la viva imagen de una maldita zorra y tu debes de ser igual a ella** – le dijo a sakura mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo

**Ya basta déjela y respete a nuestra madre, quien se cree usted para hablar asi de ella** –discutió haku mientras la mujer soltaba a sakura

**Porque habla de esa manera de mi madre** – pregunto sakura

**Oh porfavor no me digas que no insultas y que eres perfecta y educada como ella** – respondió la mujer

**Que era usted de mi padre antes de que el conociera a mi madre –**le pregunto sakura de manera educada pero firme

**Maldita – **le dio una bofetada a sakura dejando a todos incluso a mi sorprendidos y nadie podía mover un musculo por la sorpresa

"**chico mátala, golpeo a nuestra chica" **grito shukaku

"**Espera" **le respondí

**SE VOLVIO LOCA, COMO SE ATREVE A GOLPEAR A SAKURA** – grito haku enojado y apunto de atacar a la mujer cuando jugo le impide que eso ocurra

**ANCO QUE MIERDA TE OCURRE**- grito gay

**No puedes hacerle eso –** dijo baki

**El pasado es pasado** –discutió kurenai

**El que ella se parezca a lian no significa que la agarres con ella **– le dijo kakashi tomándola de un brazo

**Sakura estas bien** – le pregunto yamato sin recibir respuesta

**SUELTEME SENSEI** – gritaba haku enojado

**NO, detente y calmate** – le respondió jugo

**Quien era usted en la vida de mi padre** – pregunto sakura levantando el rostro dejando ver su labio roto

**QUIEN ERA, YO PUDE SER TU MADRE PERO LA MALDITA DE LIAN APARECIO Y ZABUZA SE FUE CON ELLA **–grito alterándose más ancó

**Eso es todo, usted es una ex novia de mi padre, y se toma la osadía de insultar a mi madre que ya no se encuentra con nosotros para defenderse, ya veo porque mi padre no siguió con usted –**dijo sakura dándole la espalda

**QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLAR ASI DE MI VIDA** – dijo anco

**Lo mismo que cree usted para insultar a mi familia y golpearme** – dijo sakura dándose la vuelta y mirándola a la cara

**COMO TE..** – decía anco pero tsunade la interrumpió

**ANCO ya basta, eres un sensei no una ex despechada**- dijo para luego mirar a sakura - **Lamento eso sakura, haku disculpen ese comportamiento- **se disculpa

**Vamos a entrenar o perder el tiempo –**dijo sakura mirando a anco

**saku** – dijo haku soltando su agarre

**dime –**respondió ella

**estas bien – **le pregunto

**si claro – **respondió con una sonrisa fingida

**no habrá entrenamiento hoy, váyanse menos los sasuke, Sakura y gaara** – respondió tsunade

**Narra Sakura:**

Bien quería matar a esa mujer pero no tiene importancia mi madre no fue así, y ahora debo ver que dirá tsunade

**Necesito que vayan de misión –** dijo la hokage

**Misión pero si estamos en entrenamiento** –discutió sasuke

**Si pero esto es otra cosa **– dijo –**necesito un pergamino de la aldea de la arena y solo se lo darán a ustedes así que salgan ya- **dijo

**Sakura estas bien** – me pregunto sasuke

**Si ** – le respondí

**hmp** – le oí a gaara

**nos vemos en media hora en la puerta** – les dije

Hable con haku, ya estaba tranquila pero él no estaba tan contento pues me va sola de misión con dos chicos

**Lamento el retraso –**les dije a los chicos

**Tranquila linda no es importante vámonos** – me dijo sasuke

**Da igual ** – respondió gaara sin mirarme

**Está bien** – respondí

Llevábamos tiempo caminando, cuando llego la noche, así que decidimos descansar el primer turno fue de sasuke, me acosté y en mitad de la noche me levante, ya era el turno de gaara, decidí ir hablar con él o solo acompañarlo solo quería estar cerca de el

**Gaara puedo acompañarte –**le pregunte y el solo asintió

**sakura** – me dijo haciendo que yo lo mirara

**dime –**respondí

**Estas bien – **me pregunto

**si claro, gracias por preguntar – **le respondí

**segura, es decir, podemos hablar** – me pregunto

**si podemos hablar** – le respondí con amabilidad el sonrió y se acercó mucho a mi

**sakura yo quería disculparme por lo del balcón **– me dijo con un sonrojo leve

**no hiciste nada malo gaara, porque te disculpas –** le pregunte sonrojándome al recordar el casi Beso

**yo, deseo besarte pero no quiero faltarte el respeto** –me dijo alejándose un poco de mi

**yo también deseo besarte gaara **– le dije sonrojada

**está bien si lo hago ahora** – dijo de repente uniendo sus labios a los míos, estaba sorprendida pero alegre mi primer beso fue con gaara, le correspondí el beso era suave sus manos estaban en mi cintura y las mías rodeaban su cuello, nos separamos por falta de aire pero dejando nuestras frentes unidas

**Sakura no sé porque me comporto así contigo pero me gusta sentirme así** – me dijo mirando con esos ojos aguamarina que me encantan

**gracias** – le respondí sonriendo

**porque** – pregunto algo confundido

**porque mi primer beso fue con el chico que me gusta **–respondí viendo como su sonrojo aumentaba

**yo no soy así con nadie, casi no hablo y mucho menos expreso lo que siento , sakura me gustas–**me dijo dándome un corto y suave beso

**y tú a mi gaara ** –dije devolviéndole el beso que el hizo más largo

**sakura quieres ser mi novia** – me pregunto mirándome a los ojos y son una sonrisa en sus labios

**si quiero ser tu novia**– le respondí con una sonrisa

**Sabes que puede que tu hermano me mate**- dijo mirándome con una leve sonrisa

**lo sé, por eso deberíamos esperar un poco antes de que otros lo sepan –**le dije abrazándolo

**Estoy de acuerdo contigo** – dijo devolviéndome el abrazo

**gaara me siento diferente contigo –**le dije rompiendo el abrazo

**yo también lo siento – **me dijo acariciando mi cabello, no podía creer esta parte dulce de gaara – **saku yo también me muero de celos cuando un chico se te acerca – **me dijo serio

**lo sé, y gracias por evitar que sasuke me besara** – respondí

**Que ocurre, porque me miras así –** me pregunto curioso

**Enserio somos novios –**le pregunte y el sonrió

**Lo somos, y te juro que te cuidare no permitiré que nadie vuelva a ponerte una mano encima –**al terminar de decir esto me tomo de la cintura, me apego a él y me beso tan delicadamente que no sabemos cuánto tiempo duramos besándonos y sonriendo sobre nuestros labios


	6. Chapter 6

**Narra Gaara:**

Luego del beso sakura se despidió para irse a dormir.

"**bien hecho chico ya es nuestra, y no debemos permitir que nadie la aleje de nosotros"**– dijo shukaku

"**ella no se alejara"** –respondí tranquilo

"**talvez, pero a ella la persiguen los chicos, y ni decir lo celoso de su hermano y su papa solo lo vimos una vez y casi nos mata con la mirada"–**dijo sonriendo

"**su familia es normal ya se les pasara, pero al no hacerlo público los chicos la seguirán molestando pero confió en ella" –** dije

"**estas enamorado chico"**– dijo mientras reia

"**aun no se que es el amor, como puedes decir que lo estoy"–**pregunte

"**al confiar ciegamente en ella en tan poco tiempo, y abrirte como lo haces con ella lo demuestra" –**dijo por última vez

**idiota –**dije sonriendo

**no deberías ofenderme, ya que te voy a relevar –**le escuche decir a sasuke

**hmp** – me levante sin decir mas

**gaara debo preguntarte algo** –me dijo, detuve mi andar dándole la espalda – **que hablabas con sakura vi que ella venia de aquí**–dijo con tono celoso

**ella se confundio creía que era su turno** – le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar

**otra cosa –**me dijo – **aléjate de ella, porque la quiero para mi** – me dijo haciendo que me girara

**quien eres tu para mandarme** – le dije con rencor

**te lo advierto monstruo, ella se inclina mucho a ti y resulta que eres poco para ella** –me dijo retándome

**si soy tan poco entonces no deberías preocuparte** – dijo mientras sonreía amargamente, gire y me fui antes de matarlo

**Narra sakura:**

Había pasado una noche perfecta, tenía novio, gaara es mi novio, él me quiere como yo a él, y luego sentí que alguien me llamaba

**Sakura debemos irnos despierta** – al abrir los ojos vi a sasuke

**Eh esta bien** –respondí

Comenzamos a correr cuando ya divisamos la aldea y mientras más nos acercábamos comenzaba a sentirme mal

**Sakura estas bien** – dijo sasuke – **estas muy palida y tus mejollias muy rojas** –me djo mientras nos deteniamos

**Estoy bien, es solo el calor**– respondí y mire a gaara

**Sakura déjame llevarte, estas comenzando a sudar y estas muy caliente** –dijo sasuke

**No gracias puedo ir sola** – apartando sus manos de mi

**Apresuremos el paso así llegaremos y podrás refrescarte** –dijo gaara sin ninguna expresión cosa que me hizo sentir triste, ¿acaso no le importó?

Luego de un rato llegamos, me sentía horrible, cuando llegamos a la entrada los guardias vieron a gaara como si les tuvieran miedo, este paso sin decir nada, llegamos a la torre kage y cuando estuvimos en el despacho del kazekage

**Al fin llegan, tu debes de ser uchiha y tu momoshi** –dijo el kazekage mirándonos nosotros solo asentimos

**Danos el pergamino para irnos**– dijo gaara, parecía molesto

**Ten **–le lanzo el pergamino a gaara – **ya pueden irse**–dijo este, y yo me sentía cada vez peor

**Sakura segura de que estas bien** –me susurro sasuke yo solo asentí

**Nos iremos dentro de un rato, sakura necesita hidratarse y refrescarse, es de la aldea de la neblina y el calor prácticamente la esta matando** –dijo gaara sin expresión

**claro** – dijo el kazekage mirándome - **prefieres que llamemos un médico ** – me pregunto

**no señor, solo necesito agua fria** – le respondi

**siempre me a parecido extraño que los habitantes de la neblina sufran tanto por calor** **incluso muchos han muerto por ello no es asi**–me pregunto

**si señor, lamentablemente nuestro cuerpo no soporta calor** – respondi

**puedes retirarte, gaara debo hablar contigo** –dijo mirando a gaara con una sonrisa sasuke y yo salimos

**Narra Gaara:**

Senti la puerta en el momento en el que sakura y sasuke salieron, que querrá mi padre que no me permite ir con sakura que no esta bien

**digame** – le dije

**gaara soy tu padre, me doy cuenta de cosas, ese chico te cae mal y no es novedad, pero cuando pediste permiso por ella te note preocupado, pasa algo con ella porque resulta que a ti te da igual otra persona** – me dijo

**no se de que hablas padre** –le dije

**lo acabas de confirmar** – me dijo

**Confirmar que** – pregunte

**nunca hablas, y ahora la cuidas a ella y me respondes como si no pasara nada ella es tu novia lo se por sus miradas–**me dijo dejándome en shock

**no lo haremos publico asi que guarde silencio –**le advertí

**me gustaría ver como te ganas a tu suegro** –me dijo riéndose

**me retiro** -le dije

**gaara me alegra saber que te enamoraste, sobre todo de la hija de la mejor amiga de tu madre** – dijo haciendo que volteara a verlo

**como dice**- le pregunte

**la madre de sakura se llamaba lian y era la mejor amiga de kurara tu madre, ilan sufrió al saber que tu madre había muerto y vino a conocerte cuando eras pequeño tenías un osito, lian te regalo ese oso–** me dijo nunca le había prestado tanta atención a mi padre

**asi que ellas se conocían** –dije

**no solo eso, sakura es la viva imagen de lian**– me dijo – **lo lamentable es que el dia que los gemelos nacieron orochimaru intento robarlos y lian murió defendiéndolos hasta que zabuza y el resto de los ninjas salvaron a los gemelos y no pudieron hacer nada por lian** – dijo con un tono triste

**pero sakura comento que su madre murió como la mía al darnos a luz** – le dije

**es lo que se les hizo creer, aun los gemelos son perseguidos por orochimaru y ellos no lo saben** – me dijo- **si la quieres protégela como hizo ilian al cuidarte a ti cuando naciste** – me dijo

**gracias por la información, pero no cambia nada**–le dije

**te hice daño lo se, talvez es porque me siento culpable de perder haber perdido a kurara –**me dijo

**lamento haberla matado** – le dije, saliendo del despacho, camine hasta la habitación donde estaba sakura y allí la vi tomando agua y a sasuke colocándole hielo en la espalda

**sasuke debo hablar con sakura podrias dejarnos solos** – dije intentando ocultar mis celos

**hmp** – pronuncio saliendo

**como te sientes-**le pregunte

**bien –**dijo sakura sin mirarme

**estas segura sakura** – dije mientras colocaba mi mano en su mejilla

**si –**dijo quitando mi mano de su mejilla y levantándose

**estas enojada conmigo –**le pregunto y no me respondió solo me ignoro- **sakura te estoy hablando –**la gire para que me viera y allí la vi llorando – **porque lloras, te hizo algo sasuke, sakura te sientes mal, porfavor cerezo dime que pasa** – le pregunte angustiado

**ahora si te preocupo, y hace unos momento te dio igual lo que sintiera – **me dijo llorando y empujándome

**Sakura crees que no estuve preocupado por ti –** le dije mientras la atraía de nuevo hacia mi – **me moría de ganas por tomarte en mis brazos y llevarte con un médico, quería besarte y decirte que estoy contigo y que yo te cuidare** –le dije mientras levantaba su cara para que me viera – **pero si lo hacia sabrán de lo nuestro y aun no queremos que lo sepan-**le dije acariciando su mejilla

**Enserio sentías eso** – me pregunto aun con lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, con mis dedos desaparecí esas lagrimas

**Si**– le respondí dándole un beso

**Soy una tonta pensé que solo era un juego para ti** – me dijo y la volvi a besar

**Escúchame bien sakura, nunca te vere como un juego, te quiero** – le dije y ella me beso y luego se escondió entre mi cuello

**Como te sientes ahora, porque aun te vez pálida y las mejillas rojas –**le pregunte

**Estoy mareada gaara, aun no me siento bien** – me dijo apoyándose más en mi cuerpo

**Sakura tienes mucha fiebre**– le dije comenzando a asustarme

**Gaara tengo mu…..** – no continuo pues sentí como su peso cayo mas sobre mi, sakura se había desmayado en mis brazos

**sasuke –**grite

**que pasa** – quedo sorprendido al ver que cargaba a sakura

**dile a la secretaria que envié un médico y a unos de los ninjas que traiga hielo –**le dije mientras acostaba a sakura en la cama

**Narra sakura**

Me desperté mareada en una habitación, vi a gaara recostado en una pared mirándome y a sasuke en la otra

**Que bueno que despiertas sakura** – dijo sasuke

**Como te sientes** – pregunto gaara

**Mareada pero bien**– respondí

**Crees que podamos irnos –** dijo gaara

**Gaara estas loco, se siente mal** –dijo sasuke discutiéndole a gaara

**Si pero deberas llevar en tu espalda asi podremos salir de aquí corriendo y salir del calor**– le dije sonrojada

**Bien vamonos** – dijo el

**Sakura el lleva la calabaza yo puedo llevarte** – dijo sasuke

**Bien sakura ven** – dijo gaara desapareciendo la calabaza

**Gracias sasuke pero solo quiero irme** – respondí

**Bien vámonos**–dijo enojado

Salimos en carrera de la aldea, cruzamos el desierto, hasta llegar al bosque, aun no me sentía nada bien más bien sentía sueño, asi que me quede dormida en la espalda de gaara

**Narra Gaara**

**Gaara sakura se durmió** – comento sasuke cuando estábamos corriendo en el bosque

**Bien sigamos**– le respondí

**Pero será mejor acostarla**- dijo enojado

**Mientras más rápido lleguemos haku y tsunade la curaran –**le dije

**bien**– dijo corriendo delante de mi

**yo solo esperaba que sakura se sintiera mejor, a través de sus piernas sentía que la fiebre había vuelto ya que ella tenía unos shorts.**

"**Mierda" **pensé comenzando a preocuparme y recordé

**Recuerdo**

**siempre me a parecido extraño que los habitantes de la neblina sufran tanto por calor** **incluso muchos han muerto por ello no es así**–dijo mi padre

**si señor, lamentablemente nuestro cuerpo no soporta calor** – respondió ella

**fin del recuerdo**

"**chico debemos ir mas rápido no queremos que muera" –**dijo shukaku

"**crees que no lo se"** – respondí

"**estas asustado lo se" –** me dijo

"**lo estoy, no quiero perderla" –**dije

"**lo admites entonces, estás enamorado" –**me pregunto

"**como un maldito idiota" –**respondí y él sonrió

**Gaara** –escuche que murmuro sakura

**Dime** – le dije suavemente

**No me dejes sola –**dijo

**Porque lo dices** – le pregunte

**quiere hacerme daño**- me dijo casi en un hilo de voz

**Quien te quiere hacer daño sakura** – le pregunte

**La serpiente** – dijo llorando

**Que serpiente sakura** –le pregunte aunque ya sabía que estaba delirando por la fiebre, pero no respondió mas

Luego de un dia sin detener el paso y corriendo lo más que podíamos llegamos a konoha, inmediatamente sasuke fue por haku y yo lleve a sakura con tsunade

**Pero porque no tocan la puerta**- discutió y al verme con Sakura en la espalda –**traela encima de mi escritorio ahora** – dijo, todos los senseis estaban con ella en el despacho

**Pero que le paso** –pregunto kurenai

**Desde que llegamos a suna esta asi** – respondi

**Que paso con sakura** – entro haku hecho un manojo de nervios

**Calmate solo esta asi por el calor** –le dijo tsunade

**Cuanto tiempo lleva asi** –pregunto haku

**Desde que llegamos a suna** –respondio sasuke

**Debe colocarle suero es todo** –dijo haku

**Lo se, pero debo bajarle la fiebre –** dijo tsunade

**Fiebre, no debería de darle fiebre** –dijo haku

**A que te refieres** –pregunto baki

**Es normal que a los de la neblina nos pase eso cuando estamos en calor, en konoha aguantamos mas no en suna, pero eso no da fiebre** - explico haku

**Y si estaba resfriada por el cambio de climas y calor de suna la empeoro** – dijo chizune

**Solo le bajaremos la fiebre y listo, se ira a casa con un suero en su vena y otro suero de chakra** –dijo tsunade

**Aquí tiene el pergamino** – dijo sasuke entregándolo

**Bien retírense menos haku claro** –dijo tsunade

Debo irme pero no quiero hacerlo, quiero estar a su lado y cuidarla, pero no puedo

"**Maldición esto será mas difícil de lo que crei" pense**


	7. Chapter 7

**Narra Gaara:**

Salí del maldito despacho, por primera vez sentía preocupación y miedo de perder a alguien, pero lo que más me intriga es porque ella dice que una serpiente quiere dañarla, porque alguien la dañaría a ella.

"**chico crees que tenga que ver con lo que dijo tu padre"**– dijo shukaku

"**no lo sé"** –respondí tranquilo

"**debemos investigar"–**dijo

"**primero debemos esperar que ella este bien" –** dije

"**lo se, no queremos perderla"**– dijo

"**queremos?"–**pregunte

"**si al amarla tú me obliga a protegerla" –**dijo por última vez

**HEY CHICOS QUE PASO CON SAKURA-CHAN –**le escuche gritar a naruto

**Naruto guarda silencio tenemos que esperar –**dijo sasuke

**Pero que fue lo que paso** – pregunto hinata

**gaara que ocurrió** –me dijo temari

**solo le afecto el calor de suna, los aldeanos de la neblina son delicados al calor** – le dije muy tranquilamente

**Delicados no entiendo –**dijo naruto

**Lo que quiere decir es que la temperatura de la neblina es fría** – respondió neji

**así es la neblina es fría, es decir nieve por todos lados, el clima es helado **–agrego shikamaru

**haber haber, quieres decir que los gemelos nadan en ríos con una temperatura helada?** – pregunto kiba

**asi es –**respondió shino

**Narra sakura:**

Me sentía cansada, mareada, acalorada más sentía un flujo de chakra en mi pecho y al abrir los ojos me encontré con tsunade y haku junto a otros senseis

**Hokage ** – dije intentando sentarme

**Sakura estas bien, como te sientes** –pregunto haku que estaba a mi lado

**Si**, **solo estoy mareada y cansada ¿que paso? Donde están gaara y sasuke****–** pregunte

**Shh, ellos están bien solo a ti te afecto el calor** –me dijo haku

**Hay no… la misión yo..**– dije pero fui interrumpida

**No la arruinaste la información está aquí pero tus compañeros están afuera preocupados asi que necesito llevarte al hospital para que te coloquen suero** –dijo tsunade

**pero** – me interrumpieron

**pero nada shizune y kakashi te llevaran, haku necesito que vallas por alguas cosas para ella** –dijo la hokage

**esta bien** –respondi

baje del escritorio y me encamine a salir del despacho al abrir la puerta estaban todos los chicos pero lee, hinata, naruto, kiba, ino, kankuro, temari, tenten, se me abalanzaron a abrazarme pero kakashi los detuvo

**saku como estas**–me pregunto naruto

**dime que te hicieron estos brutos de sasuke y gaara**–dijo temari

**que tienes mi flor de cerezo ** –pregunto lee

**estas enferma** –dijo kiba

**te hirieron o solo fue el calor** – pregunto kankuro

**chicos basta** – dijo ino

**si déjenla respirar **–dijo tenten

**estoy bien solo estoy deshidratada**– respondí y mire a gaara quien no había dicho nada

**que bien que estés bien sakura** –dijo sasuke acercándose a mi y abrazándome –**pensé que te perdería**

**Narra Gaara:**

Acaso oi bien lo que ese uchiha dijo

**Gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien** – le dijo sakura

**Si esta bien y no necesita que tu la abraces ** – dijo haku apartando al uchiha

**Solo es un abrazo haku** –le dijo

**No me interesa** – respondió haku

**Supongo que iras al hospital** –pregunte mirando a sakura

**Asi es gaara–**me respondió dándome una cálida sonrisa que solo ella da

**Si si es mas ya nos vamos –**dijo kakashi

**Bien saku te veo ahora en el hospital iré por lo que tsunade necesita** –dijo haku abrazando a su hermana - **ti amo molto cara, ci vediamo** –le dijo para luego irse

**Anche'io** **fratello**– dijo ella sonriéndole

**Amo cuando hablan en su idioma estos repetidos melosos**- dijo ino

**Bien saku vamonos–** dijo shizune

**Si claro** –dijo pero note como se puso palida y sin pensarlo ya estaba con ella en mis brazos desmayada

**SAKURA** – gritaron las chicas preocupadas

**Gaara rápido llevémosla al hospital** – me dijo kakashi

**Claro **–le dije

Al llegar al hospital la deje en una camilla y los médicos la atendían ella estaba fuera de peligro lo sé, pero necesitaba hidratarse y refrescarse luego de un rato el medico nos lo confirmo mi sakura está bien

**Gaara debo irme con shizune quédate con ella mientras llega haku ** – me dijo kakashi

**si** – fue lo único que dije, ellos se marcharon ella seguía dormida, en la habitación solo estábamos ella y yo, se sentía extraño o mejor dicho yo me siento extraño de verla allí acostada tan tranquila y tan linda

**mmm… haku** – pronuncio mientras se sentaba

**no sakura soy gaara, haku llegara pronto -**le dije

**está bien –**dijo sakura bostezando

**como te sientes** – le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella

**cansada pero bien –**dijo mirándome y sonriéndome

**me alegro**– le dije

**solo eso me dirás –**me dijo con un puchero haciéndome sonreír

**estaba preocupado por ti -**le dije acariciando su mejilla

**eso está mejor** – me dijo sonriendo y acariciando la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla, me incline y la bese – **lamento haberte preocupado – **me dijo

**sakura no hay problema con eso, estas bien y es lo que importa**– le dije

**gaara donde esta haku, que aún no te aleja de mi** – me dijo sonriendo y bromeando

**fue a buscar algo** – le dije y la volvi a besar y luego se escondió entre mi cuello mientras la abrazaba

**esta bien –**me dijo

**Saura debo preguntarte algo** – le dije separándola suavemente de mi

**dime**– me pregunto

**porque decias que una serpiente quiere hacerte daño** – me miro extrañada

**de que hablas gaara –**me pregunto

**mientras tenías fiebre me pedias que no te dejara sola, porque alguien quería dañarte y cuando te pregunte quien era, respondiste que una serpiente** – aún me miraba extrañada

**gaara no lo se, yo no recuerdo que nadie quiera dañarme mucho menos un animal indefenso –**me respondió pero no me convenció, sería posible que sakura recuerde algo del intento de secuestro del día que mataron a su madre

**Narra sakura**

No se porque gaara me pregunta eso si no pasa nada malo, en fin de seguro estaba delirando

**Gaara gracias por cuidarme** – le dije

**De nada** – respondió y sonreí él se acercó para darme otro beso pero nunca pudo llegar ese beso

**No lo hagas haku ya llego**– le dije

**Lo se, sentí su marca de chakra –** dijo alejándose de mí y sonriendo en ese momento entro haku y me miro

**Oh cara ya despertaste, como te sientes** –dijo sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome aproveche y mire a gaara

**Estoy bien**– le dije sonriendo

**Gracias gaara** – dijo el

**De nada, debo irme, que te mejores sakura** – dijo para luego inclinarse en señal de despedida

**Adiós y gracias de nuevo** – dijo haku y como gaara se fue

**Bien bella, dime tienes hambre** – pregunto

**Si - **respondi

**Narra Gaara**

Deje a sakura con haku y me fui al tejado del hospital no podía irme y dejarla allí, además estaba incomodo sentía mucha ansiedad.

"**chico no pense verte así nunca"**– dijo shukaku riendose

"**asi como"**- pregunte

"**enamorado y preocupado ahahahhaa" –**me dijo

"**imbécil" **– le dije

"**y esa ansiedad es por las hormonas que sakura aloca"**me dijo

"**que" **–pregunte

"**poco a poco lo sabrás"** – respondió el

Ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente de sakura, casi no nos veíamos ya que haku siempre estaba en medio, solo nos veíamos en entrenamientos pero no actuábamos como cuando estábamos solos, lo que más me hacía hervir la sangre era ver como los chicos intentaban seducir a sakura y entre ellos kimimaro y sasuke. Estábamos en un entrenamiento normal con la hokage que peleaba con sakura que por cierto iba perdiendo la pelea.

**Vamos sakura eso es todo** – le gritaba tsunade

**supongo**** –** dijo ella

**eso es todo lo que puede hacer eso mosquita muerta** **–**le escuche decir a karin

**karin basta**** –**dijo tayuya

**a ti también te cae bien, que le pasa a esta ****aldea****que ahora todos adoran a****sakura****–** dijo furiosa

**de seguro es porque ella no es una zorra** –dijo ino

**repítelo** – le respondió esta

**claro que si tu eres una zorra y saku no –**dijo

**maldita ya veraz** – intento golpearla pero jugo la detuvo

**sensei ella empezó**- dijo karin

**ya basta** – dijo con autoridad

**bien** – dijo enojada

**bien hecho saku me hiciste sudar** –dijo tsunade enfrente de sakura

**yo creo que fue usted quien me hizo sudar** – dijo sakura toda roja

**ten un poco de agua** –le dijo sasuke

**gracias** – respondió ella

**ve a descansar debajo del árbol** – le dijo tsunade

**claro** –respondió ella

**haku, kimimaro y sasuke luche entre ustedes** –ordeno kakashi los nombrados fueron al área de la batalla y yo vi a Sakura caminar sola hacia el bosque

**no deberías descansar sakura** –le pregunte y vi como dio un brinco del susto

**gaara no me asustes asi** –dijo sonrojada

**te ves linda sonrojada –** le dije y se sonrojo mas

**tonto** –me dijo mientras me acerque a ella y la bese

**gaara nos pueden ver** –me dijo sonrojada y con sus ojos cerrados

**no importa** – le dije mientras la volvía a besar y la recosté sobre un árbol

solo nos besábamos, pero ambos teníamos la respiración agitada, sentí la necesidad de tocar su pierna, lo hice y ella no me detuvo subi mas mi mano hasta sus caderas, ella solo me besaba y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, lleve mi mano hasta su trasero el cual apreté y ella gimió ese sonido inundo mi sentidos y mi cordura pegando mi cuerpo más al de ella y sentir una punzada dolosamente placentera en mi entrepierna.

**gaara ** –dijo sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada

**lo se lo siento** – le dije separándome de ella

**te amo, no te disculpes tonto no me molesta pero no es el lugar ni **–la interrumpí

**el momento y es muy pronto** - le dije y ella sonrió apenada

**vamos con los demás, pero primero relaja tu mente o sabrán que algo te paso **– dijo señalando mis pantalones donde se veía una notable erección

**sabes que es tu culpa verdad –** le dijo apenado

**lo se –**me dio un corto beso y se fue

"**así que a esto te referías shukaku" **pense


	8. Chapter 8

**Narra Gaara:**

Para quitarme el pequeño problema de encima tuve que pensar en cualquier idiotez posible

"**ahahha hay chico me hiciste el día"**– dijo shukaku

"**idiota"** –respondí fastidiado

"**en fin ya se calmó porque no vamos con los demás"–**dijo

"**si claro " –** dije

"**no te amargues "**– dijo

"**porque no te vuelves a dormir" –**pensé fastidiado

**Haber haber gusanos –**le escuche decir a anko quien miraba con odio a sakura y en definitiva quería matarla solo por mirarla asi- **Tendrán una misión de encubiertos–**dijo entregándonos un papel a cada uno el de sakura lo tiro al piso y cuando ella iba a tomarlo sasuke se le adelanto

**Ten sakura** – le dijo sasuke sonriéndole a mi novia haciendo que me enojara

**Gaara cálmate** –le escuche decir a haku – **tu y yo debemos hablar –** me dijo con una sonrisa

**Sobre que** – le pregunte, pero algo me decía que ya sabía sobre mi noviazgo con su hermana

**Eres mi cuñado no, debemos hablar –**dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada fuerte

**Claro** – respondí

**y sobre que será la misión**–agrego shikamaru

**Deben viajar a la neblina para entrenar con el mitsukage** – respondió anko

**debemos ir todos –**pregunto shino

**Narra sakura:**

Me sentía realmente incomoda con anko mirándome de esa manera, por otro lado haku le dijo algo a gaara y ahora debemos irnos de misión a la neblina que fasti…. Espera

**Dijo a la neblina**– dije sorprendida

**Así es momoshi acaso no hablas español** –me respondió anko amargamente simplemente no dije nada

**Si sakura iremos a la neblina–** me dijo kiba

**Pero sensei yo no hablo otro idioma** –dijo naruto preocupado

**No es mi problema dile a los repetidos que te enseñen**– dijo burlonamente

**repetidos** –dijimos a la vez haku y yo, esta mujer me está sacando de mis casillas

**no quiero ser grosero pero si ellos son repetidos por parecerse físicamente, entonces su estilo de vestir la vuelve una zorra**– dijo gaara con un semblante serio y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

**Maldito mocoso como te atreves** –dijo anko escuche que muchos se reian

**ahahah gaara esa me gusto pero ya callense y vallan a empacar, necesitan ropa de invierno ** –dijo la hokage

**y tu lo apoyas en vez de castigarlo**–discutió anko con tsunade

**tu te lo mereces, pero sakura puedes decirme que es lo que opinas de anko**–dijo mirándome

**lo lamento, pero no la conozco como para opinar de ella o de su vida**–respondí tranquilamente

**y por ese motivo es que no debes volver a insultar a los gemelos** –dijo tsunade

**no los eh insultado o si haku** – le pregunto a mi hermano

**con respeto sensei, sakura no se lo dirá nunca porque nuestro padre nos educó muy bien pero yo no tengo problema en decirle que me parece un poco mujer por meterse con una muerta y ofender a sus hijos solo porque uno de ellos es igual a ella, si mi padre no la eligió no sea poca mujer y deje el despecho, eso fue hace años por dios existen otros hombres ** – dijo calmado y sonriendo al final

**maldito mocoso como te atreves**–dijo anko intentando golpear a haku, pero no pudo moverse ya que sus pies estaban congelados - **pero que**– dijo mirado sus pies y el hielo subir por sus piernas

**yo como tu anko dejaría ese kunai y me retiraría** –dijo kakashi

**Narra Gaara:**

Juro que matare a esta vieja, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella tenía sus piernas cubiertas de hielo

**De que hablas kakashi** – le dijo anko – **haku suéltame ahora mismo**– le grito a haku y este solo sonreia

**Sensei yo no soy quien la tiene presa** –le dijo

**Que ** – respondió sorprendida

**Es sakura quien te atrapo en hielo** –respondió tsunade

"**valla chico cuando lo hizo" –**pregunto shukaku

"**no lo se" –**pensé intentando entender

**Yo puedo callarme y dejar que me grite por respeto, pero vuelve a intentar atacar a haku y le juro que conocerá lo que herede de papa** –le dijo sakura muy seria, y sin mover ni un musculo ni parte de su cuerpo el hielo en anko se desvaneció

**Ya lo veremos**– dijo ella sonriéndole y desapareciendo

**Sakura, haku lamento eso**- dijo tsunade

**Está bien hokage no es nada–** dijo haku

**Y tu sakura estas bien** –le pregunto ella solo asintió con una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia y comenzó a marcharse

**Bien vallan a empacar se van en la mañana** – dijo azuma

**si** – dijeron todos

**pero valla que sakura puede aterrar, como hizo eso**–pregunto kankuro

**no tengo idea, pero con todo lo que esa mujer le dice yo siendo ella ya la hubiera matado**– dijo temari

**gaara qué opinas de sakura** – me pregunto

**que es fuerte y a la vez es ** – decidí callarme

**es que –**dijo kankuro

**nada –**dije

**gaara te gusta sakura** – me dijo kankuro

**o ya tienes algo con ella hermanito, casualidad ustedes siempre se pierden juntos –**dijo mirándome y sonriéndome temari

**vamos a empacar**– le dije

**lo sabia, desde el primer dia lo sospeche –**me dijo temari sonriendo

**gaara y yo que pensé que eras gey –**me dijo kankuro

**aun puedo matarte –**le dije

**no no tranquilo solo bromeaba verdad temari**– me dijo kankuro asustado

**yo si lo creía ya que nunca andaba con chicas** – me dijo seria temari

"**ahahahha vez yo también lo pensé"** – dijo shukaku

"**tu también vas a molestar" –**pense

"**Ya niño no es para tanto"** – respondió shukaku

**Narra Sakura**

Llegamos al departamento y cuando me dirigía a mi habitación haku me jalo del brazo y me abrazo

**Vamos cara llora** – me dijo acariciando mi cabello y en efecto comencé a llorar

**Porque ella es asi, que le eh hecho haku –**respondí

**Shh no has hecho nada muñeca, ella esta dolida con papa y cree que hiriéndonos el sufrirá, no le tomes importancia** – me dijo aun acariciando mi cabello

**Haku ella habla mal de mama y eso me duele porque no la conocimos y solo tenemos recuerdos que otros nos han contado –**dije entre sollozos

**Shh ven vamos a sentarnos –** dijo separándome de el y llevándome al sillón –** escucha, puedo que no conocimos a mama, pero algo es claro era una excelente mujer para amar a nuestro padre como el es – **dijo sonriéndome y haciéndome sonreír** – al igual que lo era para que nuestra aldea la siga amando – **lo abrase

**Gracias, tu siempre me estas cuidando y consolando** – le dije mientras escuche que tocaban la puerta

**Y por que te cuido, hablare con gaara** – me dijo levantándose del sillón –**y depende de lo que me diga lo dejare seguir siendo tu novio –**dijo caminando a la puerta

**Pero haku**– le dije

**Sakura, te quedaras con sus hermanos hasta que vuelva –** dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a los hermanos sabaku

**Buenas buenas** –dijo sentándose a mi lado kankuro

**Sakura estabas llorando por lo que esa tipa dijo**– me pregunto temari y yo solo asenti

**Gaara puedes dejar de fingir** – dijo haku mirando a gaara

**Igual ya lo sabes** – dijo este serio para luego mirarme a mi – **no llores sakura munos por alguien que no es importante en tu vida** – me dijo haciéndome sonreír

**Ben vamos gaara** – dijo haku saliendo del departamento y el solo asintió

**Un momento entonces yo estaba en lo cierto son novios–**dijo temari y yo asentí y ella me abrazo y kankuro solo reia

"**haku no lo mates" –** pensé

**Narra Gaara**

Salimos del departamento hacia la azotea, al llegar solo mirábamos la aldea, hasta que decidi romper el silencio

**Haku solo quiero cuidarla, no le hare daño**– dije sin mirarlo

**Lo se, ya me lo has demostrado **- respondió

**Entonces porque aún no me aceptas**** –**le dije mirándolo

**No es eso gaara, es solo que es mi hermana, se cuándo sufre, cuando está feliz y cuando está enamorada. Me preocupa más que shukaku no la acepte y te obligue a dañarla**– me dijo claro como soy un monstruo

**No debes preocuparte por el, él ya la aceptado –**le respondí y el sonrió

**Entonces debo preguntarte lo indicado, cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana**–me pregunto y sonrei

**No creo saber si me casare con ella y dudo que ella lo crea tambien, pero de algo estoy seguro ella me da paz, evita que mate a personas inocentes, me pone nervioso, y me aterra la idea de que vuelva a enfermar o le ocurra algo.** – dije y luego suspire- **haku nunca me había acercado a una chica o mirarla como veo a sakura, odio y creeme que eh querido matar a más de uno solo porque la miran con otros ojos, pero de algo si estoy seguro y es que me está enamorando cada dia mas, y a su lado me siento feliz –**le dije mirándolo el solo sonrió

**Gaara bienvenido a la familia, pero ten por seguro que si la veo llorar por ti te mato** – me dijo aun sonriendo- **ah por cierto no te le acerques más de la cuenta ya sabes a que me refiero****–** dijo dándose la vuelta para irse

**claro** **–**le dije sonriendo mientras lo seguí al departamento

"**chico valla eres el legal"****–**dijo shukaku

"**si ahora si podre mirarles las caras a kimimaro y sasuke si quieren acercarse a ella"–** dije

"**no festejez tanto que te falta el padre"** –dijo riéndose

"**no se me olvida"** – le respondi mientras llegábamos al departamento

**ahahahah –**escuchamos haku y yo las risas de temari y sakura y al abrir vimos a kankuro haciendo payasadas

**pensé que ya habías pasado esa etapa** – pregunto haku riendose

**si es solo que quería animar a sakura ya que no puedo dejar que mi hermana por ley este triste**- dijo haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara

**si si cenamos aquí o salimos a comer** – dijo temari

**no lo se, no quiero salir** – dijo sakura

**cara esa mujer no estará allí, así que vamos a comer afuera** **si**–dijo haku besándola en la frente

**esta bien, solo me ducho y nos vamos, aunque ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo están asquerosos** – dijo sakura riéndose

**ahaha si estoy de acuerdo** –le dijo haku

**bien ci vediamo** – dijo ella despidiéndose me miro me sonrió y luego entro a su habitacion

**que ni un beso** – dijo kankuro

**no abuses** –respondió haku

**Vámonos ** –dijo temari, nos despedimos de haku y fuimos a nuestro departamento para ducharnos y luego irnos, mientras me quitaba la ropa sucia recordé la escena del árbol sonreí pero a la vez me sonroje y una pequeña punzada me hizo bajar la vista a mi amigo

**de nuevo** –dije pellizcando el puente de mi nariz, entre a la ducha y debía arreglar el problemita entre mis pernas y solo poda ocurrir de una manera, asi que comencé a acariciar mi miembro de abajo haca arriba, se sentía bien pero el solo imaginar que era sakura quien me acariciaba me ponía peor y el sonrojo aumentaba al igual que los movimientos, luego de unos minutos acabo mi tortura soltanto un gruñido y sintiendo un poco del líquido blanquecino que resbalaba por mi mano, pero estaba seguro que no sería ni la primera ni última vez que me diera placer yo mismo.

**Narra Sakura**

Estaba en la tina de la ducha intentando relajarme y olvidar a esa mujer, y llego a mi mente gaara y el momento en el que me estaba acariciando en el árbol, me sonroje de solo pensar que el se éxito por mi, y si soy sincera hasta yo estaba y aun estoy excitada y solo por el, mordí mi labio inferior y mi intimidad comenzó a palpitar, lleve mi mano hacia esa zona y comencé a jugar con mi botón, pensando en gaara, gemía y aumentaba los movimientos circulares en ella, minutos después de gemidos, de caricias en mis pechos y en mi intimidad llegaron a mis espasmos sintiendo placer, me sonroje por lo que había hecho y sobre todo porque al hacerlo pensaba que era gaara

**Saku te falta mucho ya estoy listo** –dijo haku fuera de la habitacion

**No enseguida salgo** –dije sonrojada

**Está bien** – me dijo

**Ya estaba vestida solo faltaba recoger mi cabello y listo**–termine y escuche a kankuro

**Kankuro no seas escandaloso** – le dijo temari, Sali de la habitación y los vi parados en la puerta

**Cara lista, podemos irnos**–me pregunto haku

**si** – respondí sin mirar a gaara, pues lo miraba y recordaba lo que hice en la ducha hace un momento

**bien haku ven **– dijo temari jalando a haku del brazo

**espérenme – **dijo kankuro saliendo detrás de ellos, y dejándome sola con gaara, ok ahora s morire de vergüenza ya que ni podía mirarlo

**sakura estas bien –**pregunto acercándose a mi

**s.. si** - dije nerviosa

**no lo parece, porque no me miras** –su tono de voz era serio

**no pasa nada gaara** –dije sin mirarlo

**no te creo –** dijo para levantar mi rostro delicadamente con sus manos y hacer que lo mirara cosa que aumento mi sonrojo

**estas nerviosa** – me dijo acercando sus labios a mi y depositando un dulce pero corto beso – **me diras que te ocurre –** me pregunto

**no es nada enserio –** me miro y se acercó a mi oído

**no te creo sakura –**me susurro en mi oído, haciendo que un escalofrio corriera por mi columna vertebral

**luego de la cena te cuento –**le dije aunque menti, nunca le contaria eso a gaara pero el sonrió y cuando iva a besarme de nuevo

**gaara sakura – **escuchamos a haku cosa que hizo que nos separáramos de inmediato, y saliéramos del departamento

"**haku celopata"- **pensé y mire a gaara con una sonrisa en su rostro

gracias por los review

espero sigan comentado

esperos review besos y abrazos


	9. Chapter 9

**Narra Gaara:**

luego de que haku nos llamara comenzamos a caminar pero antes le dije

**Cuando volvamos espero saber que pasa** -dije mirándola serio ella solo asintió y salió 

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde íbamos a cenar sakura se sentó al lado de haku, temari a su lado luego kankuro y después yo junto a sakura llego el camarero pedimos la comida y cenamos durante todo ese tiempo me ignoro prácticamente

"**Chico tal vez te va a dejar"** me dijo shukaku

"**no a ella le ocurre otra cosa"** le respondí

"**bueno ahora que lleguemos sabremos que ocurre"** me dijo para perderse en mi mente

Terminamos de comer pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos ya que debíamos empacar para el dichoso viaje, en el camino podía ver como sakura hablaba animadamente con temari... al llegar dejamos a los gemelos en su departamento y fuimos al nuestro. Entre a mi habitación iba a empacar pero mi mete estaba en otro lugar o mejor dicho con otra persona yo debía hablar con sakura o más bien lo necesitaba así que me escabullí a su balcón con sumo cuidado para que haku no me detectara toque la puerta de su balcón y ella abrió con una provocadora pijama recibiéndome con una timida sonrisa

**Ahora podemos hablar sakura** - le dije ella asintió y note su sonrojo

**pasa** - me dijo caminando hasta su cama y sentándose en ella

**Dime que ocurre porque estas así conmigo en el mes que llevamos juntos nunca te habías comportado así -** le dije sentándome a su lado de una manera que ella quedo frente a mi

**De que hablas **- dijo aumentando su nerviosismo y sonrojo

**De que me estas evitando** -le dije tomando su rostro en mis manos – **acaso ya no quieres que estemos juntos sakura- ** ella abrió sorprendida sus ojos

**No no es eso, yo te quiero cada días más gaara es más yo siento amor por ti, lo que me pasa no es porque no te quiera te lo juro**- dijo apresurada y sonrojada y haciendo que mi corazón palpitara rápido con la palabra amor

**Entonces dime que es** **confía en mi** - dije acariciando su mejilla

**pues lo que pasa es que... yo... eh... me...e to..to..** - dijo nerviosa y no entendí nada

**que saku no te entiendo** - le dije y ella suspiro y se mordió el labio

**gaara yo me toque mientras pensaba en ti** **en la ducha** - me dijo sonrojada y dejándome helado - **y al verte me da vergüenza porque pienso mucho en eso – **bajo la mirada

**sakura es algo normal todos lo hacemos mientras pensamos en las personas que nos gusta o en nuestra pareja** - le dije mientras mi estúpida mente comenzaba a imaginar a sakura tocándose y diciendo mi nombre bingo sentí mi anatomía palpitar y ya sabía que pasaria

**lose pero me avergüenza gaara** - me dijo sonrojada – **espera tu también lo has hecho gaara – **me pregunto y yo asenti

**sakura no te avergüences, yo también lo eh hecho pensando en ti, porque es normal que las parejas se deseen, pero solo puedo saber eso yo está bien**- le dije mientras la bese

**claro** -dijo sonriendo y miro hacia abajo y se sonrojo- **gaara de nuevo**

**si creo que la conversación me cayó mal** - ella sonrió se sonrojo y volvió a morder su labio para besarme de nuevo mientras se sentaba en mis piernas en una posición que unía demasiado nuestra anatomía - **sakura eso no me ayuda**

**narra sakura**

creo que me volví pervertida pues me senté sobre él y lo bese mientras acariciaba su cabello, gaara comenzó a besarme con mas pasión y empezó a tocarme cosa que no me molesto

**sakura no podre detenerme si no es ahora** - me dijo agitado y entre besos mientras que yo me movía encima de él sintiendo su miembro

**no quiero que te detengas gaara solo tu provocas esto, yo quiero ser tuya hoy y siempre** - lo mire el sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla

**yo no se mucho de amor pero creo que es lo que siento por ti en poco tiempo, nunca eh tenido relaciones y mucho menos sexuales** - me dijo sonrojado y apenado

**yo tampoco gaara tu eres mi primer novio, mi primer beso, yo soy virgen y quiero que seas tú el primero y el ultimo en mi vida** -le dije acariciando su cabello el sonrió y me dio un tierno beso

comenzó a tocarme y yo a el mientras nos besábamos gaara me tocaba por debajo del blusón, fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mis senos, como iba a dormir no tenía brasier, el sonrió y me fue quitando poco a poco el blusón que tenia de piyama dejando mis senos expuestos a lo que se deciso de el me miro sonrojado al igual que yo que intente taparme con mis brazos pero el no me dejo

**Eres hermosa no te cubras delante de mi no te hare daño** – me dijo y sonrió, comenzó a besar mi cuello y acariciar mis senos mientras bajaba sus labios a ellos al llegar comenzó a succionar mis pezones, luego yo comense a quitarle su polera dejando su bien formado abdomen y pecho me cargo y me recostó en mi cama mientras se quitaba el pantalón, se subió en mi sin aplastarme y comenzó a besarme los labios, mi cuello, mis pechos, mi abdomen y mi vientre y bajo más mordiendo mis bragas y bajándolas con sus boca cuando las quito me miro y cerré las piernas por instinto

**sakura eres perfecta te amo**- me dijo sonriendo de una manera única se colocó sobre mí y me beso - **estas segura de hacer esto sakura **- yo asentí y lo bese el se separó y se quitó el boxer de inmediato me sonroje su virilidad era enorme, volvió acomodarse abriendo mis piernas y coloco su miembro en mi entrada

**sakura te amo, no puedo esperar más, estas lista** - me dijo y me beso yo asentí el me beso de nuevo y comencé a sentir un dolor y presión en mi vientre y como se rompía algo

**ahh gemi pero gaara** - me beso ahogando el gemido en nuestras bocas mientras sentía algo escurrir por mi intimidad, apreté mis ojos por el dolor, y me aferre a su espalda, no podía gritar o haku nos descubriría y matarí a gaara.

**saku te duele si quieres me detengo** - me dijo sonrojado y a la vez preocupado

**no estoy bien** - le sonrei y lo bese - **pero si nos oye haku te mata** -el sonrió y empezamos a besarnos mientras el llevaba un vaivén delicado hasta que desapareció el dolor, sus movimientos poco a poco fueron aumentando y luego de un rato de gemidos ahogados y caricias llegamos al climax y el derramo su esencia en mí se acostó en mi pecho sin salir de mi

**gaara desde hoy soy tuya te amo** - le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda

**y yo sere y soy tuyo por siempre** - se levantó saliendo de mí y colocándose el bóxer- **sakura te dañe** -dijo mirando preocupado mi pierna que tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre

**no eso es normal -**le sonreí y el a mi. nos vestimos nos despedimos ya que haku podría entrar

**see you tomorrow girlfriend** - me dijo en su idioma

**good night boyfriend** -le respondí y lo bese

**Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, hablas ingles también** –me pregunto mientras nos abrazábamos

**Asi es, lo hablo desde pequeña igual que el español –**le respondi

**Ahora si cara mia, te amo hasta mañana** –dijo para besarme

**Y yo a ti también te amo, buenas noches** – le dije sonriendo

"**no puedo creer lo que hice, soy tuya gaara",** pensé y sonreía amaba a gaara era un hecho y lo amaría siempre

**narra gaara**

Llegue a mi habitación me acosté en la cama y mire la maleta que au no terminaba de arreglar, no dejaba de pensar en sakura la amo es un hecho descubrí el amor y la pasión con ella

"**chico eres todo un hombre"** - dijo shukaku

"**que raro que no me habías molestado"** - le dije con fastidio

"**ya ya solo te deje libre para sakura . pero tengo una pregunta"**- me dijo

"**cual es"**- le respondi

"**es algo serio con ella no es asi"** dijo

"**asi es, la amo"** le dije

"**habla con su padre asi podras decirle a todos que ella es nuestra"** - me dijo

"**¿Nuestra? S hablare con el si antes no me mata"-** le dije

"**Ahahaha tienes razón" **me dijo

y eso no me preocupa solo no quiero que ningún idiota se le acerque, termine de arreglar la maleta, y me recosté en la cama ya que no podía dormir.

**Narra sakura**

A la mañana siguiente, senti caricias en mi mejilla, pensé que era gaara pero ese aroma era de haku

Buenos días dormilona, levántate dúchate y ven a desayunar para que podamos irnos –me dijo sonriendo

**Esta bien, tonto**- el se rio y salió de la habitación, cuando me incorpore un dolor en mi entrepierna me recordó todo lo ocurrido anoche y me sonrojo, me duche, me arregle y fui a la cocina donde encontré a haku y a los sabaku desayunando, al ver a gaara me sonroje y el también lo hizo

**Buenos días a todos- **dije mirando a gaara

**Buenos días sakura- **me dijo temari para luego tomar jugo

**Si buenos días cuñis- **me dijo kankuro tomando mas waffles

**Hmp, buenos días –**dijo gaara mirando mal a kankuro, fui a sentarme al lado de gaara pero de repente haku se sentó allí mirando a gaara

"**Celoso" **pensé y no me quedo de otra que sentarme al lado de temari

**A que hora partimos toti – **le pregunte a haku mientras este me servía un poco de jugo

**Ahahahah TOTI AHAHAHAHAHHAA**-comenzó a reírse kankuro

**Kankuro respeta**- discutió gaara

**Si no seas grosero, aparte de que nos invitó a desayunar te burlas de cómo le dice su hermana** –peleo temari

**Hmp** – gruño gaara

**No se preocupen no es nada** – dijo haku con una sonrisa- **en fin nos vamos luego de la colazione piccola – **me dijo

**Ahh bene** – respondí

**Oye oye, ya que vamos a su país podrían enseñarnos algunas palabras es que no se nada** –dijo kankuro con una gotita en la frente

**Ahaha si claro que quieres saber** –le pregunto haku

**Bueno veraz como se dice tengo hambre**- dijo kankuro

**ES ENSERIO INUTIL NO SABES PREGUNTAR OTRA COSA **– le grito temari mientras yo me reia

**Es que eso es importante** – se excuso kankuro

**Se dice ho fame** –respondio haku

**Ahhh bien bien- ** dijo apuntando en una libreta

**Sakura como pasaste la noche** – me pregunto temari y me sonroje

**Bien gracias y ustedes** – pregunte

**Ohh no me quejo**- dijo kankuro

**Bien, aunque no dormi mucho ya que no sabia que llevar al viaje** – respondió temari

**Ahaha me imagino y tu gaara** –pregunte y el me miro con sonrojo

**Bien gracias** – respondió

**Eh sakura, ti manca molto** – me pregunto haku desde la cocina

**Non gia mangiato grazie** –respondí

**Haiii saku te oyes tan sexy hablado asi y tu haku enamoras a quien sea** – dijo temari

**Ahah no lo creo pero ya vámonos** – dijo haku

**Narra Gaara**

Salimos del departamento con nuestras cosas, caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta de konohra donde estaban la mayoría de los chicos, al llegar lo primero que oímos fue

**SAKURA, HAKU NECESITO UN FAVOR** –les grito naruto

**Buenos días a todos, a ti también naruto es un placer verte** – le respondio haku

**A sii lo siento buenos días** – dijo el rubio

**Buenos días** - respondimos todos

**Bueno lo que pasa es que no se hablar italiano puedes decirme algunas palabras, para defenderme porfaaaaa** –dijo rogándole a los gemelos

**Si claro que quieres saber** – le dijo sakura con una sonrisa

**Como digo tengo hambre** – pregunto con una libreta en mano

**Enserio, tu también** – dije fastidiado

**Ho fame naruto** – dijo ella sonriendo

**Bien bien y hola **– pregunto

**Ciao** – respondio sakura

**No me votes sakura dijiste que me ayudarías** – se quejo

**No seas dove asi se dice hola** – dijo sasuke

**Ahh ya** – la escribió y pregunto durante la media hora que esperábamos a los demás

**Y vamos – **volvio a preguntar y ya lo quería matar

**Andiamo – **respondio haku sonriendo

**Ah y perder – **pregunto

**Para que quieres saber eso –**pregunto sai fastidiado

**Para decírtelo en tu cara, dime sakuuuu- **le rogo

**Perderé – dijo suspirando**

**Bueno bueno mocosos vámonos –**dijo kakashi

**Ahh saku y como se dice deseo – **pregunto

**Voglio – **dijo sakura mirándome

**Naruto yo sabia que ivas a usar a sakura o haku de traductores asi que aquí tienes un diccionario eso te ayudara –**le tiro el libro al naruto

Y que hare con esto – pregunto el rubio

Lo vas a leer idiota - le dijo sasuke

Comenzamos a caminar y sakura se coloco a mi lado, nos miramos por un momento hasta que haku la abrazo y se la llevo caminando, me miro con esa mirada de "NO TAN CERCA" y de nuevo la alejo de mi….

Hola cachorras que tal el capi

Ojala les siga gustado y me dejen mas reviews

Besos CI VEDIAMO


End file.
